His Sun and Star
by Nessie910
Summary: a story of a couple we have all quickly fallen in love with...Ryuken Ishida and Kanae Katagiri. this story will follow their journey to parenthood. And then the drama of having to lead the Quincy' s in a battle against Juha Bach begins! hope you all enjoy and read and review please!:)
1. Chapter 1

_**His Sun and Star**_

Kanae Katagiri. two words that seemed to express far more than that.

She was his Kanae.

a rare girl. one you only come across once every blue moon it seemed.

they had met innocently enough, as children. though when he first saw her he sensed an automatic uneasiness coming from her, or maybe she realized at that moment that she had met the man that she would spend years standing by the side of, hearing him out, loving him. with the quietness of a deer but the strength of heart unlike he'd ever encountered.

there came a day when his parents told him of their plan for him…to marry his cousin…Masaki Kurosaki. a beauty in her own right, also strong in spirit, with an air of aloofness and innocence that seemed to glitter off of her.

too bad his mother couldn't see past that front.

Masaki battled with herself everyday over whether or not she could go through with the engagement. he could hear her sometimes, talking in her sleep ravenously. clutching at her bed sheets tightly fearing that if she were to let go she's lose any hope of coming back to reality.

Masaki wasn't the only one suffering, he too deep down was… and even worse off then he was Kanae. after she would serve him and his family dinner he would see her in the kitchen softly crying into a washcloth, her alabaster skin tinged with red from all of her crying.

Masaki's hollow infection had seemed to come as a blessing in disguise.

Because of it Masaki had ended up with the man who was right for her….even though he was a shinigami. he'd heard that they'd gotten married recently too.

Just a few months after he and Kanae.

Yes, they married. and for the first time felt extreme Joy, unending Joy!

Kanae had brought up the subject of children with him once, and he automatically thought of the beautiful child they would share. his blue eyes, with Kanae's soft expressions and calm, beautiful demeanor.

So they tried…and tried…and tried. seemingly getting no results.

He and Kanae seemed to be becoming more and more confused by each of their failed attempts.

"I have a feeling our future child will be more like you than me." Kanae said one day.

"Why?" I had asked her confused.

"Because he just dozen't wanna be conceived yet, so he's destined to be stubborn like you." she answered with a giggle. the first one he'd heard in a while.

Low and behold a warmish March day when Kanae came into their small home crying, seemingly carrying a failed pregnancy test in her hand.

"Oh Kanae!" he had said rushing to the door embracing her in comforting arms.

"Negative again huh?" he asked in a defeated tone.

Kanae shook her head and set the test on the table and pointed to a small space that seemed to say…pregnant?..pregnant? really pregnant? as in with child?

his mind became a flurry of emotion his eyes welling up with tears he's spent up over the years of Emotional instability, loss, uncertainty, and now his tears finally filled with something that he's always wanted…Joy…joy that a child, a child was coming who would bring to them unmeasureable joy!

Kanae brought Ryuken close and gave him a sweet kiss.

and now is when the story and journey of Kanae Katagiri and Ryuken Ishida began…. and there will be rough spots in the journey but… as long as Ryuken had his Sun and Star with him… it made life all that more beautiful.


	2. Always

_**Always**_

It has been three months since that fateful day that they found out they were expecting, Kanae was showing a little…but not enough to feel that real yet.

Kanae had been very sick the last three months, her morning sickness had turned into "All-day" sickness. she had lost about 5 pounds which concerned him, because he wanted to make sure the baby was growing enough and healthy and happy. though he knew not to show any of his fear to Kanae…he knew that she was fearing the same thing.

Kanae was walking into the room now, all wrapped up in her favorite comforter, a purple one with their wedding date embroidered in the middle.

She gave him a soft weak smile and sat next to him on the couch, resting her head against his.

"How are you today?" he asked her pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Better than yesterday" she answered him.

"I'm glad."

"I can't wait to find out what it is…"

"What what is?" ryuken asked slightly dumbfounded.

Kanae giggled."The baby, silly!" she said swatting his arm.

Ryuken laughed along with her.

Kanae's face became serious again.

"I hope he's a beautiful boy…just like his father." Kanae said.

"He'll be beautiful like his mother." Ryuken told her.

"What if we have a girl though?" Kanae asked.

Kanae and Ryuken exchanged a glance.

"Nah!" they both said dismissing the idea of having a girl.

"We should find out soon!" Kanae said excitedly.

"Next ultrasound yeah…it's becoming more and more real each week." Ryuken said strumming his fingers over her abdomen.

"yeah, soon I'll be waddling around, and not being able to see my feet, and having little arms and legs kicking and punching my ribs." Kanae said.

"I can't wait to feel those little nudges…and see you waddle around, considering you've never waddled in your life!" he laughed.

Kanae gently swatted his arm.

"you'll still love me though right? even when a look a giant beast?" Kanae asked a little insecure.

"Of course, Kanae, not to sound cliche' but you're pregnant with my child your beautiful! and I will always love you!" Ryuken said looking deep into her doe-like eyes.

He would always love her….and their child.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Hello Everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! because I sure am enjoying writing it! hee hee:) and thank you __**Aaviyan Tage **__for your review! it really encouraged me!:) I hope you all have an awesome weekend and stay safe! and please remember to review! as I said before they truly do encourage me! God Bless Guys! -__**Nessie910**_

_**Now…ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY!:)**_

_**A little surprise**_

Being about four months into her pregnancy Kanae and Ryuken soon realized that they would need to inform Ryuken's parents of the pregnancy… something she was desperately avoiding.

"Don't worry, I'll be right by your side. you have nothing to fear, my mother may make a few comments but nothing that she really means." he said gently encouraging her.

She never dreamed that telling her in-laws she was pregnant would be such a frightening concept…she had called her own mother and father who were overjoyed beyond words at the idea of a grandchild! but she knew would be different.

Almost subconsciously she pulled her hair back into a bun, an action she had been so used to when she had been just a maid in 's eyes.

"Kanae…you just make me laugh sometimes." Ryuken interjected unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a half-smile.

"How you still see yourself as below my mother…." Ryuken said sitting on their bed waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"Well I am a gemischt quincy, while she is an echt quin-"

Ryuken placed a finger to her lips before she could finish.

"Kanae…is that what this really comes down to? Echt, Gemischt, it dosen't matter, you have a strength of spirit that my mother will never have." Ryuken finished walking away.

They had decided to end the conversation there.

Arriving at Ryuken's parents home had come quicker than Kanae liked. even with Ryuken's pep-talk she was still nervous.

"Relax…" Ryuken said rubbing her shoulders.

"You're telling them you're pregnant, that we're having a child! this is happy news! you're not telling them that you've been arrested or something crazy darling" Ryuken said.

"I trust you" Kanae said.

She and Ryuken held hands walking to the door. waiting after Ryuken rang the doorbell.

A skinny woman in her middle-fifties answered the door. she had straight short black hair, and the demeanor of a woman who liked to remain undisturbed.

"Good afternoon, son, Kanae." she said nodding at each of them.

she then gestured for them to come inside. Kanae gave Ryuken a pleading look to which he just nodded in encouragement.

they each took a seat on the couch opposite his parents. Kanae was playing with her hands while Ryuken and his parents talked about Random things.

"I'm sure you're not just here to idly chat about the weather Ryuken..so what's the real reason you guys made your way out here?" his father inquired.

"Well we've had a little…development in the past four months." Ryuken started looking at Kanae, seemingly passing the ball to her.

"Well…I'm just gonna say it…"Kanae started.

"Your Pregnant?" asked.

Ryuken and Kanae and Soken were all taken by surprise.

"Yeah…but…how did you know?" Kanae asked slightly relieved she didn't have to say the two words "I'm Pregnant" to .

"I could tell right away, the way you walked and were acting. plus it looks like you've gone up a bra size." said her eyes focused on Kanae's chest.

Kanae's hands flew to her chest. she didn't like to admit it, but ever since she had gotten pregnant her breasts had been one of her favorite new developments. her cheeks at this point were a deep shade of red.

Ryuken's cheeks looked no different.

"Now dear, we don't wanna embarrass the poor girl any more than she already is. so let's move on to something else…like…When is the baby due?"

"November" Ryuken and Kanae said at the same time, eager to get off of the topic of Kanae's breasts.

"November baby! I like it! oh…but that does mean she'll be pregnant during the summer." said to Soken with more excitement than Ryuken and Kanae were expecting her to display.

The next hour was spent talking about the hopes and dreams the soon-to-be parents and grandparents had for the child, which they collectively agreed to be a boy.

And soon the moment Kanae had been anxiously awaiting had come, and she was surprisingly sad. she had actually enjoyed talking to her mother-in-law about the pregnancy and child-to-be.

That she would journal about today as one of the few surprises that had revealed to her.

Before they left Ryuken's mother came up to Kanae and undid the bun that she for the past 15 years had put up in respect of Her mother-in-law.

she then did something Kanae never thought she'd see

she smiled at Kanae.

Kanae smiled back, peace filling up within her.

Ryuken stood to the side smiling at the two women he had always dreamed would come to an understanding.

both he and Kanae had experienced a surprise today.

An unexpected surprise…but a surprise and a blessing none the less.


	4. Little hands, Little feet

_**AN:**__ hi guys! I hope that you are having a great day! hopefully this chapter makes it a good day if you're having a bad day:) but anyways, I was wondering what you guys thought about Bleach Manga Chapter 543 if you read it:) please PM me your thoughts about it if you want or not…because I am generally curious about what everyone's prediction for next chapter will be! Personally, I think that we will cut back to Renji and Ichigo who are having a little humorous argument and then Byakuya and Rukia will show up behind them and ask why they're arguing, or Renji and Ichigo will go to them. or(and personally with this theory my inner Byakuya-Hisana pairing fangirl comes out) but I personally believe that Hisana is __**A) still alive B) Is Rukia's mother and C) a "Virgin Mary" figure in Bleach. chosen by the soul king to carry his daughter Rukia, and Urahara helped her, Byakuya protected her, and now she's in the soul palace being protected by the Royal Guard.**__ those are just my theories, I would love to hear yours! as always please Read and Review! God Bless Guys!:) __**-Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO **_

_**NOW….ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Little hands, Little feet**_

Kanae had had a great week, she was beginning to be able to hold her food down and began to feel at least a little bit more like herself. this was a huge win for her, so far her sixteenth week of pregnancy was starting off great!

"_I really hope I didn't just jinx myself…" _Kanae thought to herself.

Ryuken was just happy that _his Kanae _was feeling more like her beautiful self. she had begun to buy maternity clothes for the future weeks where she wouldn't be able to go out and over-extend herself.

_"Smart" _ he thought to himself.

Recently they had been looking through a baby name book… he smiled at the mere memory of it

_"Ryuken…I really do want to name him after you!" Kanae had insisted._

_"Kanae do you really want to torture our child like that" he said in a joking tone._

_"But Ryuken! I really can't think of any other name for him! he has to be a Ryuken the 2nd!" Kanae said flailing her arms around._

_"I admit, I can't seem to come up with anything either…but something will come my dear. I promise." Ryuken said taking her hands in his._

She had come to her senses and agreed with him, she could only imagine how confusing having to call two ryuken's would get!

"Are you excited?" Ryuken asked her as they got into the car. he was referring to their ultrasound.

"Mmm Hmmm! I'm just ready to have the little one positively identified as a _he! _ but in all honesty and political correctness put aside…would you be disappointed with a girl?" she asked.

"Well, political correctness put aside…Yes." Ryuken said hesitantly.

"So I'm not alone." Kanae said relieved.

They both exchanged a cute smile before continuing the drive.

Ryuken needed to keep his eyes on the road,anyways.

they soon arrived at the doctor's office, something strange for Ryuken who was not used to being a patient…well a patient of sorts.

their time in the waiting room had seemed to fly by, thankfully. Ryuken thought to himself.

The nurse had led them back to their exam room. and gave them:

"The doctor will be here soon" bit that they are well-trained to say.

"I'm glad we chose a girl doctor." was all Kanae seemed to want to say, and not just once, but nearly 10 times.

And if he were in her shoes he would have said the same thing.

There was soon a knock on the door, slightly shocking Kanae and Ryuken.

"Come in" Kanae said.

"Hi Ishida's!" the older doctor said. she was in her late fifties and had beautiful long Brown hair, with a few grey hairs that were mostly unnoticeable.

"So how are we feeling today?" the doctor asked sincerely.

"Pretty good! I'm starting to feel slightly normal again." Kanae said.

The doctor nodded satisfied which what Kanae had told her.

"So are you excited to see the baby today? like I need to ask." she said, taking note of Kanae and Ryuken's expressions.

The doctor called in the ultrasound tech, who took out the doppler and powered up the screen.

Kanae leaned back and pulled up her shirt revealing a slightly swollen baby bump.

The Ultrasound tech squirted the gel on Kanae's abdomen, Kanae flinched from the cold feeling.

"Sorry" The Tech said.

"I forgot to warn you."

"No worries!" Kanae said, comfortable again.

The tech adjusted a few buttons on the monitor, and seemingly out of nowhere their baby popped up. he looked to be slightly squirming as if he didn't want to be seen in the ultrasound.

"Aw cute! he's camera-shy already!" Kanae joked looking at the screen.

Ryuken smiled amazed at the little being that was theirs.

"So he's about 4 and a half inches long now, he's as you can see moving around, enjoying his little self." the doctor said smiling at the happy family.

"Heart-rate is 125, healthy good, can we hear it?" The doctor asked the ultrasound tech.

The tech clicked a button and a beautiful heart beat filled the room.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked.

Ryuken and Kanae exchanged a glance.

"Well we both have a really strong feeling that it's a boy, but..I want to find out in a more creative way." Kanae said.

"O.K…."the doctor said giggling softly.

"We have a cupcake thing planned, we'll put the color of the gender in the middle of the cupcake." Ryuken explained while Kanae looked on.

"Clever." the doctor said.

"Wait!" The tech said suddenly.

"If you two don't wanna know then who are you are gonna have make the cupcakes?" the tech asked sincerely curious.

"Well, we have two pretty Interesting individuals in mind…."Ryuken said, slyly smiling at Kanae.

_**CLIFFHANGER! please remember to read and review! **_

_**Have an awesome day!**_


	5. M&I Cupcakes

_Happy 5th chapter guys! I know it may not seem like a big number, but to me it is:) But anyway, I hope you all Enjoy this chapter and all the little surprises it has to it!(at least I hope you're surprised! ha ha!) Please remember to read and review! God Bless Guys!:) -__**Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **_

_**IT BELONGS TO TITE KUBO**_

_**NOW…ON TO THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!:)**_

M&I Cupcakes

"Cupcakes?" asked a very confused Isshin Shiba.

"Yes, but not just any cupcakes! these are gender-reveal cupcakes!"Masaki said excitedly.

"I'm surprised that Ryuken and Kanae are trusting us with something so…Important! and life-altering and…" Isshin tried to explain throwing his arms up in the air.

"That means that we can't screw up!" Masaki said in playfully.

Isshin nodded in agreement, truthfully he was happy that the bridge between Ryuken and Masaki was healing and that they were close again, and the awkwardness had ended and that the "My favorite Cousin" thing was back and in full-force! ever since their wedding the two couple had been nearly inseparable.

"What are you smiling about?" Masaki asked Isshin.

"Nothing, just happy for them I guess." Isshin said.

"Me too! plus this whole cupcake thing gives me the perfect distraction from that movie! just thinking about it might make me cry again!" Masaki said, fanning her eyes to make sure tears didn't escape from her eyes.

"Understandable." Isshin said laughing a little at the sweet memory of Masaki in the theatre.

"Now." Masaki said setting the recipe down on the counter.

"I've got the recipe, ingredients, and frostings. but I believe we may have a problem." Masaki said looking at Isshin with nervous eyes.

"What's the issue?"

"I just think we need a little something special…I mean it is their baby's gender, so I met this girl that could add a little sparkle to these cupcakes." Masaki said.

"I like the way you think." Isshin said walking slyly over to masaki.

"It's why you married me right?" Masaki asked smiling.

"Exactly." Isshin said.

"Now.. where is this girl that you're talking about?" Isshin asked.

"Come with me." Masaki said pulling Isshin's arm.

Masaki had left Isshin alone in the house while she got this "Special girl". This whole Ryuken and Kanae's child thing made him think about if he and Masaki would ever have a child, what he or she would be like, what if they had twins! but that seemed highly unlikely.

There was soon the sound of the door being shut, undoubtedly Masaki.

Isshin sat up from the couch expecting to see a 20-year old friend of Masaki's only to be met by a young girl probably no older than 9 with big doe-like eyes, and her black hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Isshin, I would like you to meet Ikumi Unagiya."Masaki said.

"Pleased to meet you." Ikumi stuck her hand out and shook Isshin's hand roughly.

"Quite a grip you got there honey." Isshin said rubbing his hand.

"Don' .me."honey"." Ikumi said staring at Isshin darkly.

"Yikes!" Isshin said cowering a little.

"Oh Isshin! are you really afraid of sweet little Ikumi?" Masaki said hugging the now Innocent looking Ikumi.

"Not at all." Isshin said.

"Did you really settle for that Miss Masaki?" Ikumi asked.

Isshin gave her a look.

"Come on guys! this is about Ryuken and Kanae and the baby! Now lets get together and Kick some major cupcake butt! we don't have time for this bickering" Masaki said then doing a kick in the air.

"okay okay…do you have the doctor's note with the gender on it?" Isshin asked.

"Yep" Masaki said pulling the note of her pocket.

"Thank you!" Isshin said.

"Ok….so, It's a…

"Ryuken! Kanae! we're here with your cupcakes!" Isshin called out hoping for an answer.

"In here!" Kanae called out from the living room.

"Are you guys excited?" Masaki asked already knowing the answer.

"Far beyond excited!" Ryuken said.

"Neither of us have gotten any sleep!" Kanae added.

"I can't believe that we know the gender and you, the parents, don't!" Isshin said laughing.

"Don't remind me…" Ryuken said.

Kanae and Masaki laughed at their husbands antics.

"So this one's for you," Masaki said handing the cupcake to Kanae and then handing the other to Ryuken.

"Isshin is the camera rolling?" Masaki asked.

"Yep!" Isshin gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey guys, I'm really truly thankful for your help. but, I kind of want this to be a private moment between us." Kanae tried to explain politely.

"Understood!" Isshin and Masaki saluted.

"Congratulations guys!" they said leaving hand in hand.

"So…we're alone now." Kanae said. picking up her cupcake, Ryuken picked his up as well.

"Ready to find out?" Ryuken asked.

Kanae nodded.

"To our child, our future, and our love." they said clicking the cupcakes together like champagne glasses.

They both took a bite

Kanae's eyes filled with tears as she saw what she had always wanted and dreamed of:_**Blue.**_ she tried not to choke as she cried, a big mouthful of cupcake in her mouth.

Ryuken enveloped Kanae in a hug. _**A son**_, he thought. someone to share his heritage with, to teach and watch over and love. to nurture.

Ryuken passed Kanae a tissue, she carefully dabbed at her eyes.

"So…a boy." Kanae said.

"Our suspicions were confirmed." She continued.

"Yeah…you know what's next right?" Ryuken asked.

"What?" Kanae asked.

"Blue Blankets."

Kanae and Ryuken laughed together, resting in each others arms, their son though still in utero, nestled between them.

_**AN: were you surprised to see little Ikumi? I hope so! ha ha!:) by the way I didn't mention this last chapter when I used this word but Squirt is one of my least favorite words! ha ha!:) Please remember to read and review! writing this chapter made me kind of want to make cupcakes! hee hee:) God bless guys! -Nessie910**_


	6. Let's have a shower!

_**AN: Hi guys! happy monday! 3 days until 4th of July! yay! and Bleach manga chapter 544 is out Wednsday! or who knows maybe it'll be out tuesday!:) but anyways! enjoy the chapter! God Bless Guys!:) by the way, as I'm writing this I'm watching Tekking101's plot points that need to be addressed part 2 video! he's awesome! ha ha!:)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**Let's have a shower!**_

_**"**_Please Kanae! please let me!" Masaki begged with pouty lips.

"Masaki…no! please don't look at me like that!" Kanae said.

"But, Kanae! I have nothing else to do! please let me throw you your baby shower!" Masaki asked.

"Masaki, you know me…I don't like to be the center of attention-" Kanae started.

"You won't be!" Masaki interrupted.

Kanae gave her a look.

"The baby will be the center of attention." Masaki said.

"The baby that is still inside of ME!." Kanae said, giggling.

Masaki laughed as well, and walked over wide-eyed to the baby bump.

"Helloooooo little one! tell your mama to let me throw you a shower! come on give me a sign." Masaki said in her lovey-dovey child-like voice.

Masaki laid her head against Kanae's 7 month old baby-bump, only to feel a big punch to the head.

"Kanae! why did you punch me? that's not very nice! " Masaki said rubbing her head.

Kanae giggled staring down at the bump

"Masaki…he just punched you!" Kanae giggled.

"I guess we're having a shower!" Kanae continued.

Masaki patted the bump.

"Thanks baby!" she giggled.

"A baby shower?" Ryuken asked, slightly shocked at the notion.

"It was Masaki's idea, and the baby seemed to agree with her." Kanae explained.

"What do you mean 'the baby seemed to agree with her'?" Ryuken asked sitting up from the couch.

"He punched her in the head."

Kanae and Ryuken both bursts into laughter.

"Ok, Ok…" Kanae started

"Let's get serious..we need to pick his name so that we can put it on the invitation." she finished.

Ryuken's laughter ceased, only to be replaced with a look of fear.

"How long do we have to pick?" he asked.

"I'd prefer we pick sooner than later….I mean…he could pop out earlier than expected? I mean how much bigger could he get?" Kanae said placing her hands on her belly which had nearly doubled in size over the past few weeks.

"Not yet…he still needs to cook a little bit longer." Ryuken said rubbing the belly.

"Yeah I know, I just feel like I've been pregnant for-ever." Kanae said sighing.

"But…I do enjoy our little conversations with the baby now that he's strong enough to kick and stretch." Kanae said holding onto Ryuken, they had actually started to slow dance a little, an activity they always seemed to enjoy.

"Do you remember when I first told you that I loved you? I confessed." Kanae said randomly.

Ryuken was dumbfounded for a moment before saying.

"Yeah…I had completely lost hope before you came and picked me up off my feet, and I became like…_an Uryu. a rain dragon _fighting off self-doubt and misery." Ryuken said smiling down at Kanae.

"Uryu?" They both said at the same time, a combined resolve to name their child this name.

They soon gave masaki the good news that they had named the child.

the invitations were sent out a week later.

They said:

_Ryuken and Kanae Ishida would like to invite you to a celebration_

_of their son _

_Uryu Ishida_

_with a baby shower! _

_When: October 1st 2:30-5:30pm_

_Where: The Ishida Manor's courtyard_

_The party will be Hosted by Masaki Kurosaki_

_Please R.S.V.P to Masaki at 503-249-8723 by September 12th _

_AN: yay! they named him! now for the shower! all I can say is that Masaki will be a Hostess to remember! have an awesome week! enjoy the new bleach chapter! and happy fourth of July if I don't update On wednsday! remember to please read and review! thanks again to __**AaviyanTage**__ for your reviews!:)_


	7. Of old and new mothers

_**AN: Hi guys! Happy day before the fourth of july! And Bleach chapter 544 came out! SPOILER ALERT! I wonder who Chad meant by Everyone? Ryuken and Isshin and Urahara's gang? (I sure hope so! I want to see "present day Ryuken" so bad! ha ha!) but anyways on to the adventures and antics of Ryuken, Kanae, Masaki, and Isshin! God Bless guys! please remember to read and review! -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**NOW…ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Of showers and Arrows**_

"Okay, Masaki! get it together! it's just a baby shower!" Masaki kept saying to herself.

"Isshin!" she called out panicking.

"Yes, dear!" Isshin said standing by Masaki, watching as she looked panic-stricken over scratched out baby-shower plans.

"I don't know what to do! here I was begging Kanae to do her baby shower and I have no idea what the heck I'm doing!" Masaki said her voice starting to shake a little bit.

Isshin pulled Masaki into his embrace. She leaned her head against Isshin shoulder.

"Do you remember why you wanted to throw the shower?" Isshin asked her, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Because I wanted to do something nice for Kanae and Ryuken, and I thought it would be fun!" Masaki said slightly giggling at the end.

"There's your answer, just channel that happiness into the shower and I am fully confident that it'll be great!" Isshin said patting her on the shoulder before returning to what he was doing previously.

"I Love you Isshin Shiba!" Masaki called after him.

"Touche' Masaki Kurosaki!" Isshin called back.

_**The next afternoon**_

"Hi waddles! how are you-" Isshin started before Masaki smacked him in the face.

"Sorry Lover-boy nobody calls my friend Kanae waddles but me!" Masaki said.

Kanae simply laughed at their antics, before making a face.

"What's wrong!' Masaki and Isshin said, equally nervous if something was wrong with the baby or not.

Kanae put a hand up, to calm Masaki and Isshin.

"Don't worry, he just put his fist in my ribcage." Kanae said, releasing a breath.

"Awww cute!" Masaki leaned in close to The baby bump.

"You're learning new things from Aunt Masaki everyday huh baby Uryu!" Masaki said.

"Just moved again! he really does love his dad's favorite cousin!" Kanae said.

"See?" Kanae said sitting down on Masaki and Isshin couch after pointing to the left side of her stomach.

"That little bulge there? that was _him?_" Masaki asked dumbfounded.

"Yep! Ryuken says he can always tell when he moves because some areas are always." Kanae said.

"Oh! interesting…Can I touch your belly some more?" Masaki asked.

Kanae laughed at Masaki's excitement, with all the baby excitement Masaki didn't even notice Isshin leave the room.

"Sure, but remember we still need to go over our plans." Kanae said.

"Totally!" Masaki said.

"Miss Masaki!" a small voice said from the doorway.

"Ikumi!" Masaki said startled by the realization that she had left poor little Ikumi in the car.

"_Masaki…Ikumi is NOT sweet and innocent.." _Masaki could hear Isshin saying in her mind.

"Kanae…this is a young lady that I look after now and again." Masaki said, motioning Ikumi over.

"I'm Ikumi Unagiya! pleased to meet you!" Ikumi introduced herself.

"Well aren't you sweet, confident too!" Kanae said giggling.

"How pregnant are you?" Ikumi said immediately rushing over and placing her hands on the baby bump.

"Oh! it'll be eight months next week!" Kanae answered.

"Miss Masaki was right! you are a saint." Ikumi said nodding her hand.

Kanae immediately looked over at Masaki surprised that she had spoken to Ikumi about her, she wasn't upset, just…surprised at the caliber or level that Masaki put her.

"Well, Masaki…that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard! and I'm not going to elaborate how happy that makes me because my hormones are going crazy right now so, I might cry." Kanae said fanning her eyes.

"Aw Kanae! You know that your epic!" Masaki said giggling.

Kanae and Masaki both began to laugh, with Ikumi looking on confused.

"Are you two in love with one another or something? why are you meeting up together without your Husbands?" Ikumi asked.

"Oh! yeah! I completely forgot! gosh! I'm so scatter-brained today! we're planning her baby-shower!" Masaki answered.

"Oh! can I help?" Ikumi asked.

"Can she?" Masaki asked Kanae.

"Of course! we could always use an extra set of hands." Kanae said.

"Does she have a mean bone in her body Miss Masaki?" Ikumi asked throwing her hands in the air.

_**3 hours later**_

"So we want Blue and white as our main colors..No green?" Masaki asked Kanae for confirmation.

"Yep! no green! it's a pretty color…I just don't see myself putting Uryu in it." Kanae explained.

"Sounds good! okay..colors check!" Masaki said checking it off on her clipboard.

"Onto my favorite! Cake flavors and cupcakes! what is your favorite flavor?" Masaki asked.

Kanae sighed."Masaki..I'm solo boring! I love Vanilla with Rasberry filling or just plain vanilla." Kanae answered.

"What about chocolate? Strawberry?…Carrot?" Ikumi asked, while Masaki was working on her list Ikumi had been looking up places to go for all the things listed.

"No…Ryuken and I have pretty simple tastes." Kanae said.

"Who's Ryuken?" Ikumi asked her interest peaked.

"Oh, he's my husband!" a big smile stretched across Kanae's face just thinking about Ryuken.

"The baby's father, obviously." Kanae finished, rubbing her belly.

"Is he handsome?" Ikumi asked in a cute voice.

Kanae and Masaki both chuckled.

"Yes, he's very handsome." Kanae answered.

"Well, that's good! this little boy is bound to be handsome then!" Ikumi said patting Kanae's belly.

"Yeah, he's gonna be a cute little boy.." Kanae said affectionately rubbing what Ikumi and Masaki had dubbed "The Bump".

"Speak of the devil…" Kanae said looking down at her phone.

"Is it Ryuken?" Masaki asked.

Kanae nodded.

"Hello?…Oh!…Yeah I'll ask her…I Love you too..bye." Kanae hung up her phone.

"So Ryuken asked me about holding the shower at the Manor's courtyard.. and He was wondering if you asked his mother about it? by the way did you send her an invitation?" Kanae asked.

Masaki's eyes grew and she sank deeper and deeper into her chair.

"Masaki!" Kanae said throwing her hands into the air.

"I'm sorry! I hadn't even thought of his mother! I'm sorry Kanae but she scares me out of my mind! I didn't really think to ask her.." Masaki said.

"It's okay Masaki. she scares me too…we'll talk to her together, maybe we should just call her right now…get it out of the way?" Kanae offered.

"No we should just go in person." Masaki said.

Kanae nodded in agreement.

"What's so scary about this lady?" Ikumi asked.

Kanae and Masaki both exchanged a glance.

"More than you know Ikumi more than you know….." Masaki said.

_**1 day later at 12:30pm at the Ishida Manor**_

"Breathe Masaki Breathe." Kanae told Masaki.

Masaki had been the one driving since, at this point Kanae's stomach had gotten too big to drive, that and too afraid to.

"I know…inhale, exhale." Masaki said as they walked up to the door.

Kanae rang the doorbell.

"I'm right here with you, and I'm pregnant with her son's baby so…how can she not like me at this point?" Kanae said laughing.

Masaki laughed, only to be interrupted by Ryuken's mother answering the door. she had a look of extreme surprise on her face.

"Masaki…I don't know what to say…" His Mother said.

"Kanae!" she soon noticed.

"Come in! you shouldn't be standing for too long! come in, come in!" She gestured for them both to come inside.

Masaki gave Kanae a look while walking inside to the elegantly decorated and lit house.

Masaki was soon surprised by the fact that Ryuken's mother propped pillows for Kanae to lean back against.

Kanae gingerly sat down, holding her stomach as if the baby would break if she sat down wrong. she propped her legs up on the couch and leaned back against the pillows.

"Comfy?" Ryuken's mother asked

"Yes, thank you. don't feel like you have to over-extend yourself for my sake though." Kanae said.

Ryuken's mother scoffed. "Kanae your nearly 8 months pregnant with my grandchild. don't be afraid to ask for help." His mother replied.

"Thank you." Kanae said.

Ryuken's mother gave Kanae a half-smile and nodded. she soon turned her attention to Masaki.

"So, Masaki…I'm definitely surprised to see you again." Ryuken's mother said returning back to her normal self.

"Yes….as you can tell Kanae will have the baby soon…so I wanted to throw her and Ryuken a baby shower to celebrate and help get them ready. " Masaki started, looking at Kanae, who nodded in encouragement.

"And…I was wondering if we could have it here…in the courtyard, and…would you like to come for the party?" Masaki asked.

There was a long silence…at least two minutes had passed.

"Well…" Ryuken's mother started with a tone that wasn't mad… but wasn't happy at the same time.

"Your welcome here." she plainly stated.

"Wait! what?" Masaki asked.

"Your welcome to have the shower here, who am I to stop you? it's my son's baby and this is where he grew up and it'd be wonderful to have it here." she finished.

Kanae smiled at Masaki.

"Thank you! soo much! you have no idea how relieved I feel!" Masaki said letting out a breath.

"By the way.." Ryuken's mother added.

"That Shinigami husband of yours is welcome here as well…as long as he doesn't go upstairs into my and my husband's room."She finished.

"He wouldn't dream of it!" Masaki assured bowing her head.

Ryuken's mother followed them out to the car a while later, waving goodbye almost solemnly.

Masaki and Kanae both got into the car, Kanae looked over at Masaki grinning ear to ear.

"Well..she's changed a lot hasn't she!" Masaki said.

"Yeah…baby's tend to do that to people." Kanae said.

"True. but..now I would like to know why we can't go into their room! don't you?" Masaki asked.

"A little..but not really. she probably doesn't want Isshin digging through any of her and soken's quincy documents." Kanae answered matter-of-factly.

"Quincy documents? What's in them?" Masaki asked.

"Well, recently Ryuken and I were talking about the Quincy lore because we want to be able to tell Uryu about his heritage, and Ryuken told me about this quincy fable about a king who would need time to regain his powers, intelligence, and his heart. but, to regain all his powers he needs to take away all of the mixed blood quincy's powers rendering them helpless." Kanae said.

"That sounds really disturbing Kanae…do you really want Uryu to know about all this?" Masaki asked, clearly disturbed by what she had heard.

"Well…I don't see anything to be afraid of…it is just a fable right?" Kanae answered.

_**AN: oh how I wish it was just a fable! first of all I want to thank God for giving me the idea to end it like that! but anyways! happy late fourth of July! I'm sorry that this chapter didn't include the shower!:( it's coming soon though! and about Bleach Manga chapter 544….all I can say is: Bambietta Basterbine…you are one femme fatale, yet not at the same time! ha ha! I liked her with the other female sternritters! what did you think of the new chapter? PM me if you want and tell me!:) please remember to Read and Review! God Bless guys! -Nessie910**_


	8. Thanks for everything guys!

_**Hi Guys! I just wanted to mention something I forgot to put in my author's note! thank you Chilled Monket and AaviyanTage for your reviews! they are very much appreciated! and thank you to ALL OF MY READERS AS WELL! God Bless Guys! -Nessie910**_


	9. When mother's attack

_**Hi guys! happy saturday! I hope you all had a happy and safe fourth of July! if you're a new reader reading this story than welcome! and to those of you wondering about Ryuken's mother letting Isshin in to her home so easily…don't think he got off scot-free:) please remember to read and review! God bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**NOW…ONTO THE STORY! ENJOY!**_

_**When mother's attack**_

The day of the shower had finally come! and for Kanae she woke up feeling the same way she'd felt the past several weeks, well not exactly she did have Uryu's foot in her rib, but that had been becoming more and more normal as he got bigger.

Masaki's morning had been a completely different story.

She had woken up at 5:30am, waking Isshin up in the process! who after a few grumbles was his normal perky self(for which Masaki was extremely thankful).

Masaki took out her clipboard which was full of her "Things to do" list.

On it was

_Make sure to wake up by 6:45 in the morning_

_Call Kanae and Ryuken to Make sure they're awake_

Masaki checked both things off the list.

Next

_Stop Panicking! _

Okay..so stop panicking…and…WAIT! thank goodness for her thinking ahead skills!

_"Now..here we go! this is going to be the best baby shower that will ever be thrown in Karakura Town!" Masaki thought to herself._

The next several hours were spent picking up the cake, decorating, and calling Kanae to make sure she was excited and ready to be picked up for what Masaki had dubbed _"One of the happiest days of your life!"_

Kanae, in turn had been continually calming Masaki down and talking her off the edge, for which Masaki was incredibly thankful!.

Right now she was driving out to the Ishida Manor,Isshin in toe, both tastefully dressed. Masaki was wearing a purple, one-shoulder dress, with her hair beautifully curled and resting on her right shoulder.

"You look beautiful." Isshin said resting his hand on her knee.

"Aw…thanks Isshin, you don't look too bad yourself." Masaki said playfully.

Her face soon became serious.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

Isshin sighed, and looked at Masaki thoughtfully.

"Well…Yes and no. I'm most nervous about Ryuken's mother, because from the stories I've heard she's…a very strong woman." Isshin tried to say nicely.

"Well, Kanae and Ryuken and I will be there if she goes overboard, so don't you worry!" Masaki said patting Isshin's leg.

They soon arrived at the Manor, to find Ryuken's car parked out front.

"They're here! they're here!" Masaki said practically jumping out of the car.

Isshin simply smiled at his wife's excitement, she truly was a special soul.

They made their way to the door and knocked twice,

"Hello !" Said Kanae who…not to sound cheesy was…glowing! Pregnancy looked great on her! she had her hair pulled back into a bun with two curled pieces framing her heart-shaped face. she was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress with short-sleeves that were slightly transparent with a little bit of elegant sparkle. she had big sparkly earrings on, and she had on her lovely black tights, with adorable flats that had sparkles on them as well.

"You look so beautiful!" Kanae said looking at Masaki.

"You too!" she said noticing Isshin.

"Look at yourself Kanae! you look like an angel!" Masaki said looking Kanae up and down.

"Aww..Masaki you're so sweet! Ryuken had to help me get ready since being mobile is getting harder and harder." Kanae said laughing at the end.

"I can't even see my shoes really either!" Kanae added her laughter growing. Masaki and Isshin joined in on the laughter.

"What're you guys laughing about?" Ryuken asked coming up behind Kanae, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh! how beautiful miss Kanae here looks!" Masaki said poking Kanae's arm.

"Can't argue with you there." Ryuken said smiling down at Kanae.

"People are getting a little restless back there waiting for you two." Ryuken said.

Masaki perked up."Oh! come on Kanae let's go!" Masaki said dashing in while Kanae hastily waddled behind her.

"See you guys soon!" Kanae said waving at Ryuken and Isshin.

"Now…On to the serious part." Ryuken said looking at Isshin.

"Follow me." Ryuken said gesturing Isshin forward.

Isshin followed behind Ryuken up a flight of stairs, leading him to a room that resembled a study. the room had countless bookshelves in it, with one main central desk.

A woman was standing by the window, her shadow silhouetted ominously.

she turned around, slightly startling Isshin. her eyes appeared cold, she was dressed up, clearly ready for the shower.

Ryuken and Isshin came closer to her.

"Isshin, this is my mother…Mother this is Masaki's husband Isshin." Ryuken said breaking the awkward silence.

"I am well aware of who this man is Ryuken, you shouldn't waste your time here with us giving meaningless introductions. go be with Kanae for the shower, she'll be overwhelmed with all the people fussing over her." Ryuken's mother said.

Ryuken nodded and left the room swiftly, but not before giving Isshin a quick glance trying to encourage Isshin to not cower against his mother.

"Now that my son is gone, we can talk more seriously. What are your intentions with my niece? and why are you still here? a spy?" Ryukens's mother probed.

Isshin was taken aback, he hadn't thought of her worrying about Masaki.

" , I Love your niece and would never hurt her…and I sacrificed my powers to save her from her infection, and I would never ever be a spy…" Isshin responded honestly.

"My son is destined to lead the remaining quincy in a battle one day…He doesn't need some shinigami his cousin married to get in his way!" Ryuken's mother exploded.

"A friend he calls you!" she scoffed.

"Shinigami and quincy can never be "Friends"!" she continued.

"Are we ever going to be at an understanding?" Isshin asked.

Ryuken's mother thought for a moment. her face going back and forth in emotion.

"No." she said, solidity filling her voice.

"But…my niece appears happy with you..there's nothing more I can say or do against you." She continued.

"My eyes will be on you though shinigami." she stated her eyes locked on Isshin Shiba's face.

Isshin nodded, and left. his back turned away from the face of someone he never wanted to see again.

_**Meanwhile down at the shower**_

Kanae was surrounded by a huge group of women asking her embarrassing questions about…breasts among other things…

"Masaki…Help! please…" Kanae whispered to Masaki pleadingly.

"Ladies! Ladies! …LADIES!" Masaki shouted out.

The room went dead silent.

"Thank you! now, we are going to play a game…find the baby rattle! ready..set..go!" Masaki said, pleased that the girls had flown up and gone! each girl determined to win.

"Masaki…you never hid a rattle." Kanae whispered.

"Exactly! you got the point!" Masaki said.

Kanae giggled.

Isshin soon approached them, looking like he'd gone through the ringer.

"Hey! how'd it go? she wasn't too hard on you was she?" Kanae asked concern filling her voice.

"Don't worry about it, it's not healthy for you right now." Isshin said rubbing Kanae's back.

"So how did the shower go? speaking of "go" where did everyone go?" Isshin asked.

"All I can say Isshin is…Masaki's a genius!" Kanae said.

Isshin laughed heartily, hearing about Masaki always seem to pull him out of his own angst.

"Okay! they're all gone! I think they gave up and went home." Masaki said feeling rather accomplished with herself.

"Would you like to take the cake home with you Masaki and Isshin? because I don't need to be eating any more cake." Kanae said rubbing her belly.

"Kanae! don't be silly! you're no bigger than my pinky." Masaki said.

"Aw..you're so sweet! you guys can feel free to go if you want…Ryuken and I can clean up." Kanae said taking things off of the table.

"Kanae…No! no! no! no! no !no!" Masaki said.

"You're 8 months pregnant! Masaki and I can handle it! go sit down and have a martini! I mean lemonade!" Isshin corrected himself.

Kanae giggled and waved at Masaki and Isshin who had started to affectionately talk to each other as they cleaned up. she began to very carefully walk up the stairs gripping the rail for life.

Ryuken had gone up to his father's study.

He had been in there since after they'd opened presents.

She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in Kanae." Ryuken said.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kanae asked him.

Ryuken smiled weakly.

"I guess not. is it about your duty to the quincy?" Kanae asked him.

"Yes, and eventually Uryu's duty as well. do you remember that old quincy fable I told you about the other day?" He asked her.

"Yes, I told Masaki about it as well, but..what does an old legend have to do with Your duty?" Kanae said, beginning to grow weary.

"It's not a fable…it's real. it's been real and it's been happening." Ryuken said.

"No! you must be misunderstanding the signs! Ryuken! please tell me-"

"That it isn't true?" Ryuken interjected.

Kanae nodded, feeling like her emotions were starting to get the best of her.

Ryuken got up and held Kanae wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm the only one who can stop him…" Ryuken said.

"But…why? why would someone who is supposed to be our ruler do this?" Kanae asked.

"I don't know the answer…neither do my parents. all we can do now is hope…that I can be the leader of the quincy that I'm destined to be…" Ryuken said.

"But…I don't want Uryu to go through any sort of suffering by this man's hands! please promise me to protect our Uryu at all cost! even if he hates you for it! please I beg of you ! Promise me!" Kanae said.

"I promise you…I was thinking the exact same thing. I don't want to make my burden, Uryu's burden." Ryuken said.

They both nodded in agreement, walking out of the office holding hands with new resolve in their hearts.

_**A few hours and a cleaned house later.**_

"Here! this is your last present! we wanted to give it to you guys after everybody left." Masaki said handing Kanae a small package signed:

_To Kanae and Ryuken:_

_Lots of Love, _

_Isshin and Masaki_

Kanae gently opened the package, which was revealed to be a picture of herself and Ryuken as Children…around the time they first met.

She felt tears fill her eyes when she saw a small quincy "Good luck" charm, clearly meant for Uryu.

"Masaki..I don't know what to say..it's gorgeous!" Kanae said starting to cry, while Ryuken was clearly moved by Masaki and Isshin's gesture.

Kanae dried her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Gosh! Masaki, with all the sweet exciting things you do for Ryuken and I..I just get so excited that I'm kind of afraid that you might send me into early labor!" Kanae said laughing.

"No! don't go into labor! Uryu needs to cook a bit more in there!" Masaki said, Kanae, Ryuken, and Isshin bursting into laughter.

"But, really thank you so much Masaki for all of this! we couldn't ask you for more! I mean…what can we do for you!" Kanae asked.

"I actually know something we can do…" Ryuken said whispering something into her ear.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! pregnancy-brain!" Kanae said laughing.

"Kanae and I were wondering if you and Isshin would like to be Uryu's Godparents?" Ryuken asked.

Masaki and Isshin simply went into a state of shock.

"Us? You mean…Isshin and I, I and Isshin?" Masaki stuttered out.

Ryuken and Kanae nodded.

Masaki burst into tears, and Isshin looked at Ryuken who smiled at him. he seemed to finally be at peace with what had happened over the years between them.

At last, their bonds were settled.

Quincy King or not…they had Isshin Shiba and Masaki Kurosaki with them, and as long as their group held together…they could face anything….

Head on and Steadfast.

_**AN: Isshin got grilled! that was a pretty emotional chapter for me to write! next chapter will be pretty fluffy though ha ha! but I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to read and review! Thank you Chilled Monkey and AaviyanTage for your reviews! and thanks to all my readers as well! I expected to have this chapter up last night or this morning at the latest so sorry for the delay! God bless guys! and Happy Weekend! -Nessie910**_


	10. La-what?

_**AN: Hi guys! I was just thinking about how since this story is centered basically around Pregnancy and I've been doing a lot of research for accuracy's sake, I feel like I'M the one who's having the baby! Ha ha!:) but anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! God Bless guys! -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**La-what?**_

"Kanae! you've gotta be kidding!" Masaki said completely taken aback by Kanae's sudden statement.

"No! I don't know why you're so surprised." Kanae said laughing.

"Well, when you say "I'm going to have my baby without pain meds" than yeah! of course I'm going to be a little bit alarmed." Masaki said.

"Well, it's still a bit of a frightening concept to me as well, but, my mom had me naturally, and Ryuken's mother had him naturally. I want to a least try to carry on tradition." Kanae explained.

_"No wonder Ryuken's mother's so angry all the time." Masaki thought with a chuckle._

"What's so funny?" Kanae asked, noticing Masaki chuckling.

"Nothing, I just don't understand why you would want to push a six and a half pound baby out of something so small without medication or hard-core drugs!" Masaki said.

"Oh Masaki, women have been-"

"Doing this for millions of years, I know, I know." Masaki interrupted.

Kanae made a face.

"Wait!" Masaki said remembering something.

"What does _Ryuken _think of this?" Masaki asked.

"He said that since I'm the one who's actually giving birth to the baby, he'll support whatever I want to do." Kanae said.

"Well, aside from the shock of it all at first, Isshin and I will be there for you as well." Masaki said.

"Thanks! I really do appreciate everyone's support, and I know that little Uryu does too!" Kanae said holding her baby bump.

"Of course we support baby Uryu!" Masaki said her head laying on the baby bump.

"Ugh! he's getting so big! he'll lay down on my bladder, and I nearly pee my pants! I'm surprised that my ribs aren't bruised from all of his kicks!" Kanae said, rubbing the top of Masaki's head.

"That's a sign though that he's healthy and happy in there." Masaki said.

"It is comforting." Kanae agreed.

"It's crazy to think that in not too long he'll be here! and he'll get to be held by his favorite aunt Masaki!" Masaki said standing up and striking a pose.

"Ah! it's kind of scary! but I'm SO ready to meet him! plus in a few months we'll be cycle sisters again!" Kanae said.

Masaki's face froze for a moment.

"What's with the expression on your face?" Kanae asked.

"Well…I think my period's late…" Masaki stuttered out.

"No…way!" Kanae said.

"I don't think I'm pregnant though! Probably just stressed." Masaki tried to rationalize.

Kanae got up carefully, holding onto the bump.

"Come on, we're going to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test." Kanae said.

"But-"

"No! I'm pregnant! we're going! you will do what I say!" Kanae said

_**About 30 minutes later**_

"What does it say?" Kanae asked.

"I don't know! it's only been a minute and a half!" Masaki said.

"I wish it would hurry up!" Kanae said.

"Wait! wait! somethings showing up!" Masaki said with an excited voice.

Kanae rushed over and looked over Masaki's shoulder at the test.

"No Way! No way! no way! no way!" Masaki said in a crazed voice.

"Yes way! you're preggos honey!" Kanae said excitedly.

Masaki started to cry a little before pulling it together.

"What's going on down here? why all the screaming?" Ryuken asked rushing down the stairs.

"Masaki's pregnant!" Kanae said excitedly.

"Really? Our Masaki?" Ryuken asked.

Kanae nodded.

"Congratulations Masaki!" Ryuken said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks" Masaki said tearfully.

"You know what this means right?" Ryuken asked Masaki.

"What?"

"Uryu is going to have a friend, and a third cousin! now that I think about it I'm going to be a second cousin!" Ryuken said.

"Uryu's going to be my second cousin then!" Masaki said laughing, her tears finally dry.

The three of them all burst into laughter

_**The following week had been a floodgate of emotion, Isshin was overjoyed with the news of the pregnancy though still a bit shocked of course! but overjoyed nonetheless. Kanae had started having Braxton Hicks Contractions as her body prepared to go into labor.**_

_**She and Ryuken were nesting like crazy! their house was immaculate! **_

_**It had all started on that warm Tuesday….**_

"Ryuken can you pass me that pillow?" Kanae asked.

Ryuken got up and fluffed the pillow and put it lovingly behind Kanae.

"Thanks" Kanae whispered.

"You're welcome!" Ryuken said, kissing her forehead.

"Just two more weeks, and he'll be here in our laps." Ryuken said.

"Yep! I'm going to miss having him in my belly though you know? just the closeness of it….I am looking forward to seeing his big blue eyes though." Kanae said smiling.

"And your dark raven locks." Ryuken said running his hands through Kanae's hair.

Kanae made a face and grabbed Ryuken's hand holding it to her stomach.

"Feel it? he's excited to meet you! he moves like crazy whenever you talk." Kanae said.

"He loves you." she added.

"He loves you too, you know." Ryuken added.

There was a blissful silence that was interrupted by Kanae's cellphone going off.

"Hello?…Masaki?…Sure…yes, you can come!..okay, bye." Kanae hung up the phone.

"So, Masaki found a lamaze class since I told her about our birth plan, and it should be a good feminine bonding moment I guess."

"Yeah, should be fun." Ryuken said.

_**One day later at the Lamaze studio**_

"Kanae! aren't you excited?" Masaki said.

"Yeah! I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous!" Kanae said honestly.

"Oh! just have fun with it, don't worry!" Masaki said.

A hand rested on Kanae's shoulder startling her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just wanted to welcome you to class." The Instructor told her.

"Hi little one!" She continued rubbing Kanae's pregnant belly gently.

This made Kanae a little uncomfortable since this woman was a total stranger.

"Sorry! I don't mean to make you uncomfortable!" The instructor apologized.

"No! no! I was just surprised a little bit!" Kanae said laughing uncomfortably.

"Okay" The instructor said walking away, waving good-bye.

"Masaki…what have you gotten us into?" Kanae whispered to Masaki.

"Do you wanna leave…?" Masaki asked clearly uncomfortable herself.

Kanae nodded struggling to get up.

Masaki held Kanae helping her up, and they both snuck off. quickly going to the car, and driving off to get Frozen Yogurt instead.

When Kanae arrived home Ryuken was waiting for her to come to bed.

She slipped into her favorite violet nightgown, and cuddled as close to Ryuken as she could. falling asleep and going off to dreamland,

_Only to be awoken by…._

_**AN: Cliffhanger! please remember to read and review! God bless guys! -Nessie910**_


	11. A Mother and Father already

_**AN: Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! it's been so fun to write! Please remember to read and review! God bless guys! -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**NOW…ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY!**_

_**A Mother and Father already**_

There was a panicked knock on the door, startling Ryuken and Kanae out of their slumber.

"Stay here. you shouldn't be moving around much anyway." Ryuken told Kanae, when she attempted to get out of bed.

Ryuken flew down the stairs opening the door to find a hysterical-looking Ikumi, who nearly collapsed into his arms. he shut the door quickly and carried Ikumi up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Come here sweetie." Kanae called, extending her arms out to Ikumi.

Ikumi ran into Kanae's arms, being careful of the belly still, even in her hysterical state.

"What happened sweetie?" Kanae asked concerned.

"I-I saw them." Ikumi stuttered out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Saw what?" Ryuken asked in a gentle tone.

"The things with the masks…they were chasing after and I….she…shot it…with, a bow and arrow I think." Ikumi said, struggling to come to terms with what she had previously seen.

"I ran, and left her there, and found your house." Ikumi said starting to cry again.

"Sweetie, Masaki is a perfectly able woman and Quincy." Kanae stated, unaware that she had said the "Q" word.

"What's a quincy?" Ikumi asked.

Kanae looked at Ryuken desperately, knowing that telling her about what they really are is unavoidable now.

"Um, Ikumi…a quincy is essentially a human like you…only we have the ability to see spirits and destroy what you saw…it's called a hollow." Ryuken gently explained.

Ikumi sniffled, Kanae passed her a tissue.

"Thank you" Ikumi mouthed to her.

"Your welcome." Kanae mouthed back.

"Are you guys good guys?" Ikumi asked.

"Yes, honey we're good. so is ." Kanae answered.

Ikumi nodded.

"Are you alright now?" Ryuken asked.

"I think I will be." Ikumi answered.

Ryuken had decided to take Ikumi home.

He'd be back soon, Kanae kept telling herself.

She wasn't really feeling very well tonight, her hips felt like they were being pinched. and she had one of the worst stomach ache's she'd had in a long time.

So she decided to invite Masaki over while Ryuken was away.

"Thanks for coming over Masaki, I really appreciate it." Kanae said answering the door.

"Aw..don't worry about it! I love a little girl time." Masaki said, frowning in concern when she saw Kanae's face cringe.

"Are you alright?" Masaki asked, stepping closer to Kanae.

"I'm fine." Kanae said waving away any thoughts that something was wrong.

"I think I have a stomach bug or something." She continued.

Masaki didn't completely know what to make of her friend's silent pain.

"Come on..let's sit down somewhere." Masaki said, in a tone that was filled with silent concern.

Kanae nodded and carefully walked up the stairs Masaki supportive arm around her waist.

They made their way to Kanae and Ryuken's bedroom, where Kanae collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Kanae…you're really starting to freak me out." Masaki said, taking out her cellphone.

"I'm calling Ryuken."

"No..please don't worry him! I'm fine!" Kanae said taking Masaki's phone away.

Kanae rolled onto her side and moaned.

Masaki took this moment to feel Kanae's abdomen gently. _It was hard_. as a medical practioner she knew that that meant: these "Stomach pains" were really:_ Contractions. real contractions._

Masaki rubbed Kanae's shoulder and whispered in her ear:

"Kanae…Honey, I think you're in labor."

"No way, that can't be…I'm due November 10th! this is the 5th!" Kanae stuttered out.

"Well, Uryu wants out Today. technically tomorrow." Masaki said gently, not wanting to overwhelm Kanae.

Kanae sighed.

"I haven't even picked out his coming home outfit."

Masaki started to laugh uncontrollably, Kanae joining in.

"Ow!" Kanae winced.

"Laughing hurts, let's not do that. so…what now?" Kanae asked Masaki.

"Well, I'm going to call Ryuken, then he'll meet us at the hospital-"

"No..let's wait for him here. I don't want to go without him with me." Kanae said panicked.

"Ok. so we wait for Ryuken, we go to the hospital, and we have a baby." Masaki said.

Kanae gave Masaki a thumbs up.

_**15 minutes later**_

"What took you so long?" Kanae asked Ryuken.

"Sorry, I had to exterminate a hollow that had been following me." Ryuken stated, pulling Kanae into his arms gently.

Kanae leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's time huh?" Ryuken asked.

Kanae nodded, and then dug her head into his shoulder.

"Are you having a contraction?" Masaki asked.

Kanae nodded, losing her ability to speak for a moment.

"I'm okay now." Kanae said pulling away from Ryuken and putting her jacket on.

"He's dropped already." Masaki observed, gesturing to Kanae's belly.

"That means that this could go quick then, if he's that low." Ryuken said.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kanae asked slightly amused.

"Just about how long your stomach's dropped, which basically means that little Uryu's dropped." Masaki said.

"Cool. can we go now?" Kanae asked.

_**AN: yay! baby! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! please remember to read and review! God bless guys! -Nessie910**_


	12. November 6th: The Star

_**AN: Yay! it's baby time! I can't believe it's Sunday already! oh well, that just means we're that much closer to Bleach Chapter 545! hopefully we find out who the "Everyone" is that Chad was referring to:) Please remember to read and review! God bless guys! -Nessie910**_

_**November 6th: the star**_

"How long has it been since we got here?" Masaki whispered.

"6 hours in 5 minutes." Ryuken answered looking down at his watch.

"You two said that he would come out soon…six hours is NOT soon!" Kanae said frustrated.

"I know…I think Uryu was mocking us." Ryuken said rubbing Kanae's shoulder.

He could tell that she was exhausted, she was starting to get a little irritable with Both he, and Masaki. a clear sign that she was not only tired but in pain.

"Kanae, I know that this is really random, but I love your fingernail and toenail polish." Masaki said.

Kanae smiled, the first smile Ryuken had seen in hours.

"Thanks Masaki, I would laugh but it really hurts to laugh." Kanae said.

"Aw….that's kind of sad." Masaki said.

"I know, but it'll all be worth it in the end I'm sure." Kanae answered.

"It will I promise." Ryuken said.

"By the way..I wanted to tell you something Ryuken." Kanae gestured for him to come closer.

"This is the only child we'll have." Kanae said.

Ryuken laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm dead serious though." Kanae said.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind." Masaki said.

"Just wait until it's you in 6 months, and then tell me that, you'll take back-"

Kanae was interrupted by a sudden contraction that was stronger than the previous ones. she held onto Ryuken tightly, nearly digging her nails into his arm.

"They're 3 minutes apart now." Masaki said checking her watch.

"Thank goodness, that means it's almost over right?" Kanae said leaning back against her pillows.

"Not necessarily…" Masaki said.

"That's not what you're supposed to say." Kanae said.

"I know, but wouldn't you rather me tell the truth than lie-"

"I'd rather you lie." Kanae said looking up at the monitors.

"Is he ok?" She added concerned.

"Yeah, I think he's probably just like 'ugh! I'm not comfortable anymore'" Ryuken explained.

"Yeah, imagine going under a fence and that sort of compression that's what he's going through." Masaki explained.

Kanae nodded."That makes me a little claustrophobic."

"Don't worry about it though! he's fine." Masaki started to explain before being interrupted by a _Ribbet! _

"What was that?" Masaki asked Ryuken.

Ryuken walked over to the monitor and checked the readings.

"I think Uryu may have the hiccups."

_Ribbet! Ribbet! Ribbet! Ribbet! Ribbet! _

"Aw! poor thing! he's _really_ got the hiccups!" Masaki said.

"That's so cute!" Kanae said. "Ow…stop it Uryu!"

Masaki laughed. "You're so cute!" She said, before being pulled in by Kanae.

A minute passed.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine now." Kanae said. after the contraction was over

_**A few hours later at 8:30 am**_

Kanae was shaking uncontrollably.

"Is she o.k?" asked Isshin who had arrived a few hours earlier.

"Yeah, don't worry it's totally normal." Masaki said, adjustng Kanae's blanket.

The doctor had come in a few minutes earlier and determined that Kanae was 10 centimeters, and then some.

"Are you getting excited?"Masaki asked, trying to mellow out the mood.

"Y-yes, v-very." Kanae stuttered out.

"See you guys in a bit…Good luck!" Masaki and Isshin said making their way out so that Ryuken and Kanae could be semi-alone.

The room was soon filled with their doctor, nurses, and baby nurses, and just…oh my!

"C-can you believe it?" Kanae asked Ryuken.

"No." Ryuken said. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Kanae said.

The next thirty minutes had passed in a dreamlike state for the couple, Kanae had pushed 6 times before….

_He was out, and sobbing. the doctor placed him On Kanae's chest, her tears mixed with his. he then looked up at her, and opened his eyes… and they were Blue! just like how she dreamed they'd be. Ryuken had tears escaping his eyes too…._

_The few minutes that Uryu was away to be cleaned off and given a bath were horrible, both Kanae and Ryuken had already grown so attached._

_But then he was back…_

_**One hour later**_

"Hi Uryu, I'm you're mommy, and this is your daddy." Kanae told Uryu lovingly, cradling him in her arms.

He definitely looked like his father, but Kanae could see parts of her in him as well, his hair, his soft looks at the moment.

"He's so cute, he looks sleepy though." Kanae told Ryuken.

"You both have been through a lot today…rest a little bit." Ryuken said, running his fingertip over Uryu's soft cheek.

Kanae nodded and handed Uryu off to Ryuken who gently placed him in the little mobile bed the hospital provided.

He himself then laid down in his bed, which they had pushed up next Kanae's, and drifted off to sleep knowing full-well that Masaki and Isshin would be dying to see the baby.

_**The next morning**_

"Hellooooo! are you guys ready to see us?" Isshin nearly shouted.

"Shhh! we're in the hospital Dear!" Masaki said trying to quiet Isshin, nearly an impossible task.

"Come in guys." Ryuken said.

Masaki and Isshin walked into the room to find a bundle of blue In Kanae's arms.

"Aw!"Masaki said running forward.

"Look at his little hands! and feet and…" Masaki cooed.

"His head looks a little coneheaded though." Isshin observed.

"That's because Kanae just.." Ryuken started knowing that Isshin would understand.

"Ah!" Isshin said fully understanding.

"So how was it without drugs?" Masaki asked.

"Well…it was tough, but…Not as bad as I thought it would be you know?"Kanae answered.

Uryu grunted.

"Oh..look who's waking up."Kanae cooed.

"Just in time for your favorite cousin Masaki."

Uryu moved his arm out from under the blanket. and looked up at his mama with wide curious eyes.

"Hi! what're you looking at?" Kanae said tickling Uryu's cheek.

"Masaki..I think he's fascinated with you." Ryuken observed.

"Aw, his first crush! sorry little guy! not only are we related but I'm taken!" Masaki said giggling.

Kanae, Ryuken, and Isshin joined in the laughter.

"Ow..laughing still hurts a little bit." Kanae said,

"That sucks! I couldn't imagine not being able to laugh." Isshin said.

Uryu cried out in frustration.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kanae asked.

Uryu began to turn his head toward Kanae's chest and began to root around.

"I think he wants to be fed dear." Ryuken said amused.

"Okay, Isshin turn around really quick please." Kanae asked, to which Isshin did as she asked.

Ryuken and Masaki helped Kanae adjust so that Uryu could latch on and breastfeed. they draped a blanket over Kanae's chest, and put on pillow on her lap for Uryu to rest against.

"There he goes, good job baby!" Kanae said as Uryu latched and contentedly began to breastfeed.

"You can turn back around Isshin." Ryuken said.

"He sure seems to be a happy boy right now" Isshin noticed.

"Of course every baby loves to be breastfeed and close to their mama!" Masaki said.

Kanae rubbed Uryu's back as he fed.

"I can't wait until he's old enough to go 'Hollow Hunting'!" Isshin said.

Kanae and Ryuken shared an look of worry and anxiety.

"We don't want him too…" Ryuken said.

"Why?" Isshin asked.

"Because we're afraid." Kanae said starting to cry.

Masaki ran over and wrapped her arms around Kanae trying to console her.

"What is going on that we don't know about?" Masaki asked Ryuken.

"You know the fable I told you about a few weeks ago?" Kanae asked Masaki wiping her tears away.

Masaki nodded."The one about the Quincy King?"

"Yes."

"What about it?" Masaki asked.

"It's not a fable…it's real, and he's coming back soon." Kanae answered.

"And does that mean that…?" Masaki started.

"That I have to lead the Quincy in a battle one day?" Ryuken finished.

"Your mother always was adamant about my quincy training…I just never knew why." Masaki said.

"You quincy have some twisted ways." Isshin said trying to lighten the mood.

"Trust me, I know." Ryuken said.

"We need to start planning now. your child will be born in 6 months and will be dragged into this in someway." Ryuken said.

Masaki and Isshin took a moment and came to realize exactly how Kanae and Ryuken felt.

"The children will be kept as in the dark as possible. can we agree on that?" Ryuken asked.

Kanae, Masaki, and Isshin nodded in agreement.

"How long do we have?" Masaki asked.

"18 years." Ryuken said.

"the children will try to intervene, this is something that I am sure of. they need training!" Isshin said.

"Training, I will agree to…they will not know anything about this though." Ryuken said.

_**The fight of their lives was just beginning**_

_**AN: Intense…I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! please remember to read and review! God bless guys! see you next chapter! -Nessie910**_


	13. Butterfly kisses

_**AN: Hi guys! I hope that your week is starting off well! Last chapter ended on a serious note, so this chapter will be nice and fluffy!:) writing about baby Uryu just makes me want to snuggle him! please remember to read and review! God Bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**Butterfly Kisses**_

"Good Morning Uryu!" Kanae cooed at her son, whose eyes were just starting to flutter open.

"I can't believe how alert he's been!" Kanae told Ryuken.

"He is..he seems to want to know about everything going on around him." Ryuken said.

Ryuken then picked Uryu up from his Hospital bed gingerly and handed him off to his mother. but not before placing a kiss on his chubby little cheek.

"Say hi to your mama, she worked really hard to get you here!" Ryuken told little Uryu, who just cuddled up into his mother's neck.

"Aw…you're just a little snuggle-bunny huh?" Kanae cooed at Uryu.

"Isn't he everything you ever imagined he'd be?" Kanae asked Ryuken.

"He's more." Ryuken said.

The parents spent the next few minutes gushing over Uryu, and trying to find whose features were most dominant in Uryu.

They were Interrupted when Masaki and Isshin came into the room.

"Morning guys!" They both said simultaneously.

"Hey! what is it you have for us there?" Kanae asked curious about the little box in Masaki's hands.

"Oh! this is for Uryu." Masaki handed the box to Ryuken since Kanae's hands were full with the baby.

Ryuken gently opened the box and pulled out a beautiful spoon that looked like they had Uryu's name ingrained in it.

Ryuken brought the spoon closer to Kanae so that she could see it better.

"You guys! this is beautiful! thank you so much!" Kanae said pulling Masaki into a hug.

"We just figured that we'd put a spin on the old saying 'Born with a silver spoon in your mouth'" Isshin joked.

"Of course." Ryuken said.

The girls laughed.

"Can _I _hold him?" Isshin asked.

Kanae and Ryuken exchanged a glance.

"Sure." They both said.

They motioned for Isshin to come closer, and He sat down on the Hospital bed as Kanae passed Uryu to him carefully.

Masaki stepped back and took a picture without the flash on.

"This is adorable!" Kanae and Masaki both said.

"Okay..you can have him back." Isshin said passing Uryu back to an anxious-looking Ryuken.

The girls laughed at Ryuken's nervous antics.

Uryu reached his hand up toward his father's face, brushing his cheek.

"What do you need?" Ryuken asked Uryu gently.

Uryu started to coo and put his fingers in his mouth.

"Aw…He loves you." Masaki said.

"I never thought I'd see my cousin have actual 'Fatherly instincts'" she continued.

"By the way! how much does he weigh?" Masaki asked.

Kanae made a thoughtful face before answering.

"He was 6 pounds and 12 ounces."

"Nice." Masaki and Isshin both said.

"He felt much bigger coming out though." Kanae whispered to herself.

"I heard that." Masaki said.

_**A few hours had passed since then and now Ryuken and Kanae had packed up themselves and Uryu and were driving Home.**_

"We're here!" Kanae said relieved as Ryuken gently pulled Uryu in his baby carrier out of the car.

"Welcome Home Uryu!" she cooed.

They walked through the door to find the peace and serenity that hadn't been at the hospital.

They walked up the stairs and into the nursery, which Masaki and Isshin had helped finish and decorate while they were still in the hospital.

They were truly amazing!

The walls were a beautiful sky blue color, with a white outlining, white furniture, and a beautiful teddy bear sitting in the beautiful white crib that had been passed down to them by Ryuken's parents.

It was touching to think that their son would sleep in the same crib that his father had slept in as a baby.

This room was _beautiful_ in all senses of the word.

Kanae picked Uryu up out of his carrier and sat down on the beautiful white couch with Ryuken by her side.

_**They were Home…at last. **_

_**AN: aww…you can never get enough of Ryuken and Kanae can you? I know that I can't! ha ha! Have a blessed week! God bless guys! stay safe and stay smart! -Nessie910**_


	14. Adjusting

_**AN: Hi guys! wasn't it nice to have the Bleach chapter out so early! ha ha! Thank you AaviyanTage for your reviews! I love to write Ryuken as a softer man, I personally think that he has had a lot of experiences in his life that have made him appear cold or guarded. I think that he is someone who feels SO much that he has to protect himself from ever really getting hurt emotionally. that's what I heard in a forum once, makes sense to me:) please remember to read and review! God bless guys! -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**NOW….ON TO THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!**_

_**Adjusting**_

Kanae stood in front of the mirror.

She saw how different she looked after her pregnancy, she still retained her slender physique, but was a little softer and curvier.

And now she had breasts.

She had never really had breasts, she had cute little boobs that were about the size of an "A cup", but now she appeared to be at a good B+ almost C.

She had called Masaki while she was pregnant for advice about what to do with her new…developments.

Masaki laughed at her adorably and they ended up going to a really nice bra shop.

Her breasts hurt now though from all of the breast-feeding and from all of her milk coming in, breast-feeding really wasn't as romantic as everyone said it would be.

Thank goodness she and Ryuken had gotten a breast pump, so that she could take a break, and that Ryuken could bond with Uryu by giving him a bottle.

That's what he and Uryu were doing now.

They had both been awoken by Uryu's cries, Ryuken had wanted Kanae to rest and stay put while he fed Uryu.

She felt herself begin to cry, there were so many changes going on in her life. she felt like she had no time to catch up to the changes.

"Hey are you o.k?" Ryuken asked her, Uryu still in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed." Kanae said wiping her tears.

"I completely understand how you feel, plus it's magnified because your horomones are just going back to normal." Ryuken said.

Kanae nodded.

Kanae followed Ryuken to their bed where he sat down carefully with Uryu.

"Here, go to mama. she needs your cuddles." Ryuken said as he passed Uryu off to Kanae.

Kanae felt her heart melt looking into Uryu's big blue eyes…Ryuken's eyes.

"Hi sweet boy! you're just my little love-bug." Kanae said.

Uryu rested his head against his mother's shoulder, and started cooing happily.

"Did he drink all of his bottle." Kanae asked patting Uryu's back gently.

Ryuken rushed to put a spit up rag on Kanae's shoulder before Uryu's burp got all over her.

"Yep. he drank it down quite happily as well." Ryuken said.

"There he goes!" Kanae said as Uryu burped.

"You're such a good boy! you make things easy for mommy and daddy!" Kanae said giggling.

"Hopefully, things stay this easy when he gets older." Ryuken said.

"Well, if he's anything like you were, we're in for some interesting years." Kanae said.

"I wasn't a rebel." Ryuken said.

"No you weren't but…you'd do anything to help and protect those close to you. walking the path of a hero isn't easy…yet you, Isshin, and Masaki made it look as easy as breathing." Kanae replied.

"You're forgetting someone Kanae." Ryuken said.

"Who?" Kanae asked slightly bewildered.

"You." Ryuken said taping Kanae on her nose, walking away leaving her with smile on her face and pride in her heart that he considered her a hero.

_**Later that day at 6:30pm**_

Kanae was in the love-chair with Uryu cradled in her arms breastfeeding, while Ryuken was studying one of his Med-school books preparing for the test that would eventually give him his MD license.

Then Masaki called.

Ryuken put a bookmark in his book and answered the phone.

"Yes…oh! you want to talk to Kanae?…here she is…" Ryuken passed Kanae the phone.

Kanae adjusted Uryu and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Masaki, what's going on?"

"Nothing…I've just been really emotional lately and feel like I need a little girl to girl time. plus I'd love to see Uryu, is that o.k?" Masaki asked, lacking her usual spunk.

"Of course! what time?" Kanae asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow? at noon? does that work?" Masaki asked.

"Yeah…that should work!" Kanae responded.

"See you then! and thanks Kanae…I knew that you's understand."

"Us girls have gotta stick together!" Kanae said gently laughing to not hurt herself.

"O.k bye!"

"Bye!"

"So what did she say?" Ryuken asked.

"She just wants to have a little girl and baby Uryu time." Kanae answered, putting Uryu on her shoulder to burp him.

"Oh! is she o.k?" Ryuken asked concerned.

"Yeah..just pregnancy horomones."

"Ah! that I understand." Ryuken said recalling the times he'd come home to find a crying Kanae.

Kanae cradled Uryu in her arms again, putting a blanket over his little body.

"So, he's all fed and burped….I think he just wants to snuggle for a little bit until we go to bed." Kanae said starting to try and rock Uryu to sleep.

"He looks so peaceful, like nothing else in the world could bother him at all." Kanae said staring down at her angels face.

"He's starting to look more like you." Ryuken said

Kanae scoffed. "You're just saying that to make me feel better, he looks just like you. just like how I wanted him to look."

Uryu grunted discontentedly.

"What's the matter baby? are you o.k?" Kanae asked Uryu.

"I think he may have some gas…poor thing." Ryuken said.

Uryu made a face, and then started to gradually fall back to sleep.

"There, see all he needed was a good toot." Ryuken said yawning.

"I think it's time for all of us to go to sleep." Kanae said standing up.

"Sounds like a plan."

_**The next day at 12:45 noon**_

"Thanks Kanae, this is exactly what I needed." Masaki said tickling Uryu's stomach.

"You're welcome, it's hard to deal with all the hormonal changes that come with pregnancy. but you'll always have me to back you up." Kanae said with a big smile.

"Trust me I appreciate it!"

The two women giggled as they carried on through their afternoon.

_**Meanwhile**_

Ryuken…was exhausted.

His med-school education was almost over and graduation was looming, the studying, test-taking, and project completing, plus having a newborn was almost too much to take. but seeing Uryu and Kanae always seemed to continually inspire him.

He was walking home with a bag full of books and a backpack full of his binders and journals, he was actually pretty close to the "Kurosaki Clinic" if he remembered the address correctly. he should pass by any minute now.

Then he saw her…running away from a hollow. fright painted across her features as she blindly ran, clinging to any hope that she could escape it.

The girl was..Ikumi Unagiya.

All he could think of was:

_"I've got to save her! I've got to save her! I'm not gonna let someone get hurt if I can prevent it!" _

He was not going to let what happened to Masaki happen to anyone else.

All he could remember was jumping in front of her, after that he saw black.

He soon regained consciousness. the hollow was gone, but…where was Ikumi? had she gotten away? did she get eaten?

All his worrisome thoughts were interrupted by a blinding pain in his right side.

He gasped, but when he looked down he saw…nothing.

Had he simply had a mirage of what he thought had happened?

He wasn't entirely sure. but he knew that he was relived to see the Kurosaki Clinic close by.

He managed to make his way to the door and he walked in and sat down in the empty waiting room.

Isshin walked out rather quickly.

"Hello my name is-Ryuken! what are you doing here? did you pop by for a visit?" Isshin asked.

"No..I think I got attacked by a hollow…I was trying to save Ikumi, I don't know what happened to her…help" Ryuken managed to get out.

"Ok…ok…" Isshin said concerned letting Ryuken lean on to him as they made their way to the exam room.

"Lay down." Isshin said helping Ryuken up onto the table.

"Ow! it hurts to lay straight back."

"What side is hurting?" Isshin asked in full on Clinic-mode.

"M-my r-right I-is h-hurting" Ryuken stuttered out starting to shake.

Isshin was beginning to panic. Ryuken was starting to go into shock! Isshin immediately put on his gloves and took out a blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Ryuken's arm.

170/105 was his blood pressure reading.

_"This isn't good." Isshin thought trying to keep his cool._

Ryuken was starting to sweat and lose his cool. clear signs of shock.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm going to call an ambulance right now, I think that you may have internal bleeding." Isshin tried to say to Ryuken calmly.

While they waited for the ambulance Isshin monitored Ryuken's ABC's (Airway, Breathing, Circulation) and had him on a high flow of oxygen. he wrapped blankets around Ryuken to keep him warm, and he elevated his legs to 8'12".

Isshin felt fingers grasp onto his, Ryuken was trying to hold his hand.

He must be afraid.

"Uryu…." Ryuken said deliriously.

Uryu. Kanae. Isshin had completely forgotten about them! he couldn't leave Ryuken thought…thank goodness the ambulance should arrive soon.

To which they did.

They had Ryuken up and on the stretcher within seconds. they loaded him into the back where they began to start I.V lines, and Blood transfusions.

Isshin went into the back with Ryuken, who had lost consciousness.

He pulled out his cell-phone, aware of the devastated reaction he was about to get.

_**AN: Ryuken! oh no! the chapter started off innocent enough and then…WHAM! what will I do next? please remember to read and review! it is very much appreciated! God Bless guys!:) stay safe and stay smart!:) -Nessie910**_


	15. Who are you?

_**Hi Guys! just wanted to let you know that this story is about to get really intense! sadly, the fluff is over:( but the action and excitement begin! yay! I hope you enjoy it! plus a few of my own theories about Ikumi will play out in this story:) I think, well…I hope you enjoy it! and thank you Chilled Monkey for voicing that you like Ikumi, or I wouldn't have had as much of her in the story as I did and will:) and thank you AaviyanTage for your reviews:) as always please remember to read and review! God bless guys! -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**NOW…ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY! **_

_**Who are you?**_

The waiting room was cold, Kanae felt like her tears were beginning to freeze on her cheeks. the moment she had found out she would never forget.

_Masaki had been talking hastily on her phone, every now and again looking over at Kanae and Uryu._

_She hung up, and walked over to Kanae nervously._

_"Kanae…there's been an accident."_

_Those five words sent Kanae into a tail spin._

_"What do you mean? Is it Ryuken?"_

_Masaki nodded._

_"Is he okay?" _

_"I don't know how to answer that." Masaki said staring down at her hands._

_"What happened?" Kanae asked, her voice shaking._

_"Isshin thinks he was attacked by a hollow, there's internal bleeding. they're in the E.R right now." Masaki explained._

_"I don't know if I should cry or scream." Kanae said._

_"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital." Masaki said gently guiding Kanae to the door._

They were forced to bring Uryu with them.

Kanae still wasn't comfortable leaving Uryu with Ryuken's parents, besides his parents wouldn't be available anyways since they were here with Kanae and Masaki.

"I want to know what's going on in there." Ryuken's mother said, her arms across her body. her usual stern energy was beginning to melt away. Kanae had never seen Her so tense since when Ryuken rushed off when Masaki was infected by that Hollow.

"Dear, our Ryuken is a strong young 24 year old, I'm sure that he'll pull through." Soken said trying to calm his wife.

"This self-sacrificial habit of his needs to stop Soken! I don't know how much more of this I can tak from either of you!" she retorted back.

" …" Kanae started in a whisper.

To Kanae's surprise her mother-in-law turned around to face her, her face slightly softened.

"This fighting is not going to help Ryuken heal, can we show at least a little….bit of calm. as quincy's we live in a world that's far too loud and crazy, all we need at a time like this is a piece of calm." Kanae said.

Ryuken's mother went quiet for a moment, she appeared to be deep in thought contemplating what to do next.

"Kanae, I believe that I agree with you. I'm sorry." She said in a monotone voice.

walked away then "To get a Magazine." was what she had said.

Soken turned to Kanae then and mouthed "Thank You".

"You're welcome" Kanae mouthed back.

_**About an hour after that**_

"Isshin!" Masaki ran forward, trying hard not to kiss him in front of her Aunt Ishida.

"How is he?" Kanae asked, adjusting Uryu in his "Baby Bjorn", he had been resting comfortably. completely oblivious of what his father was going through at the moment.

"He's stable, and resting comfortably. he's asking about you actually Kanae." Isshin said.

Kanae put her head in her hands and started to cry silently.

"Aw.." Masaki said wrapping her arm around Kanae.

"Are you relieved?" Masaki asked.

Kanae nodded yes.

"Me too."

"Same here! he really scared the crap out of me." Isshin said.

Kanae started to weakly laugh, and wipe her eyes.

"Aw you brought baby Uryu, hi little one!" Isshin cooed at Uryu.

"Excuse me." Ryuken's mother said.

"Hello, m'amm." Isshin said serious again.

"Thank you for taking care of my son." She said uncomfortably, not looking Isshin in the eyes.

"Your welcome."

_**Soken and his wife then left, knowing that their son was alright. Isshin then led Masaki and Kanae into Ryuken's room.**_

Ryuken was resting comfortably, like Isshin had said.

He had an I.V in his arm, blood pressure cuff on his arm, and Heart-rate monitor on his right index finger.

"Hey…" Ryuken said as the trio walked in.

"Hi.." Kanae said, nervous to see Ryuken in the hospital.

"Masaki..can you take Uryu?" Kanae asked.

"Sure!" Masaki responded, unwrapping Uryu out of his baby bjorn and holding him in her arms.

Kanae walked over to Ryuken and gently leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nice to see you too." Ryuken said embracing Kanae the best she could.

"So…what happened?" Kanae asked.

"I was on my way home from the university, and I thought that I saw Ikumi running away from a hollow and….-"

"Wait! wait! why would a hollow be chasing Ikumi? she's just a regular human!" Isshin interrupted.

"I don't know..but I just remember jumping in front of her…and then it goes black." Ryuken finished.

"So…do you think that this was just an accident? or was this foul play?" Masaki asked.

"Either way..we need to watch our backs." Isshin said.

"This stress is going to send ME into early labor." Masaki said holding her stomach, she was 6 months pregnant now.

"Just don't stress, we'll all be here for one another." Ryuken said.

"Okay..give me my baby back." Kanae said to Masaki.

"Bye baby! Here you go!" Masaki said passing Uryu to Kanae.

"He's slept through this whole thing!" Kanae told Ryuken.

"Aw..I'm glad he's calm though." Ryuken said, stroking Uryu's foot.

"I hope my kid is as calm as yours." Isshin said chuckling.

"Uryu is going to be the type of person who defends our son in court and-"

"Isshin! we weren't going to tell them that yet!" Masaki said shocked at what her husband just revealed.

"It's a boy!" Kanae exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down in the hospital.

"Yep!" Masaki said.

"Congrats!" Kanae and Ryuken both said.

"Thank you." Masaki and Isshin both said.

"Sorry Masaki…It just slipped out and-"

"Don't worry about it, it's a good thing that it happened this way. we need some happiness in this dark place." Masaki said.

"That's something I'll drink to!" Isshin said.

"Does he have a name?" Kanae asked.

"Yes! actually we came up with it last night" Masaki said.

"What is it?" Kanae asked excitedly.

"Would you like to do the honors Isshin?" Masaki asked.

"I'd be honored! his name will be Ichigo" Isshin stated proudly.

"Strawberry?" Ryuken asked deliriously.

"Ryuken, dear, it also means "Number one protector"." Kanae said, gently.

"The drugs are starting to get to his head." Isshin said checking the monitors.

"I love that name guys, it's very…profound." Kanae said.

"Thanks Kanae, we figured you and eventually Ryuken would love it. he's kind of in a drug induced haze." Masaki said.

"Okay guys, I think we should leave. he's starting to daze off." Isshin watching Ryuken's heart rate slow down as he fell asleep.

"He needs his rest, come on Kanae let's go." Masaki said gently.

Kanae placed a kiss on Ryuken's forehead.

"Good-bye for now. I Love you."

"Kanae, Masaki and I both would feel better tonight if you spent the night at our house, would you?" Isshin asked.

"Yes. and thank you, I hope Uryu dosen't keep you guys up." Kanae said as they walked out of the room and out of the hospital.

"Naw, we don't mind. it's training for us." Isshin said.

Masaki and Kanae laughed loudly as they got out of the hospital.

"Hey guys, can we stop by Masaki's car to get Uryu's car seat?" Kanae asked.

"Sure go ahead."

Kanae passed Uryu to Masaki and quickly got the carseat out and ran back to Isshin and Masaki.

They were off to the Kurosaki home within minutes of strapping Uryu in.

"I didn't want to elaborate on this because I didn't want to unstable Ryuken, but, I suspect foul play in this whole "Hollow chasing Ikumi situation"." Isshin said.

"But who would want to harm Ryuken?" Masaki asked confused.

"Could it be the quincy king?" Kanae asked.

"It can't be, he's not ready to be on the full attack yet." Masaki said.

"Whatever is happening, we need to keep our eyes peeled." Isshin said as they pulled into the clinic.

"Right now though we need to get a goodnight's rest." Masaki said.

"Okay, come on Uryu time for bed." Kanae said holding Uryu in her arms.

"He can sleep in his car seat for now until we find something more appropriate." Masaki said.

_**30 minutes later when everyone was in bed and settled.**_

_Something's not right…._

Kanae thought to herself falling to sleep in a state of uneasiness.

_**Somewhere….**_

"Have you completed your task?"

"Yes. Ryuken Ishida is incapacitated at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"Yes- sir we tried but he was saved by that Shinigami."

There was a sigh.

"This is a warning. don't let it happen again."

"Is the girl questioning anything?"

"No..but she was accidentally told about the quincy by that girl from the Katagiri family."

"Kanae…it figures. she always was an honest girl."

"The trap was set…tell to give her daughter Ikumi a nice big lollipop. she's unknowingly given us a lead, and gotten us a step closer to ridding the world of who will be our kings number one enemy…Ryuken Ishida."

_**AN: Let the drama commence. hope you enjoyed the chapter! God Bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_


	16. Time after time

_**AN: hi guys! Can you believe we're already at chapter 16? feels like yesterday I just started writing this story:) please keep reading and reviewing! God bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_

_**Time after time**_

Ryuken was still in the hospital recuperating so Kanae and Uryu had taken up residence in the Kurosaki-Shiba home.

They had brought over a few of Uryu's things so that he could be comfortable. They had his basinette, his teddy bear, and his baby-bag.

Masaki and Isshin had learned a lot from Kanae about being parents by watching her with Uryu. they only wished that Ryuken was there with them.

"How do you think Ryuu is doing in the hospital?" Masaki asked, using Ryuken's old nickname.

"I think he's doing well. as long as he's resting and not walking around too much, being stubborn." Kanae said.

"You're right." Masaki said laughing.

"Kanae..I've been wondering about something…" Isshin said seriously as he sat down at their couch.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"Are there other quincy families out there besides yours, Masaki's, and Ryuken's?"

Kanae thought for a moment, she sighed.

"Well…not that I know of or have met. we're mostly extinct."

"Sorry about that." Isshin said, slightly ashamed of what the shinigami had done.

"Don't apologize Isshin. it's not your fault." Kanae said.

"Yeah, I mean it's sad what happened between the quincy and Shinigami but, it couldn't be avoided I think." Masaki added.

"Thanks guys. sometimes I wonder what would have happened had the shinigami and quincy never met." Isshin said.

The conversation ended there. with all three of them(and Uryu) looking off into the distance. having a moment of silence almost for what they had lost through the past, but also reminiscing about all the good that had come of what they had gained.

_**The Unagiya home**_

"Mama! Mama are you home?" Ikumi asked walking through her home.

"She's out Ikumi."

"What are you doing here…Bambietta?" Ikumi asked afraid that her mother was hurt, since that seemed to be the only time her mother called Bambietta to watch Ikumi.

"I'm hère to take care of you for a while." Bambietta answered, not amused with the task of taking care of Ikumi.

"Where'd mama go out to?" Ikumi asked.

"Somewhere, she didn't give me specifics."

Ikumi sighed. Bambietta wasn't one of her favorite cousins, she was always in her room making strange noises with her "Friends".

"You don't have anyone with you right?" Ikumi asked, hoping that she would say "Yes I have no one with me."

"Don't worry it's just you and me." Bambietta answered.

Ikumi sighed in relief.

"What did you have in mind of doing while we wait?" Ikumi asked.

"How about we just talk." Bambietta said.

"What's there to talk about?" Ikumi asked.

Bambietta motioned for Ikumi to come and sit with her on the couch. Ikumi sat next to her.

"Have you met anyone interesting?" Bambietta asked.

"Why do you want to know Bambi?" Ikumi asked.

"It's just a question."

Ikumi sighed. "I met a really nice lady named Masaki and another nice lady named Kanae. Kanae has a son who I've heard is adorable!" Ikumi elaborated.

"Interesting." Bambietta said, standing up and beginning to pace.

"What? did I say something wrong?" Ikumi asked.

"No…I just think that's it's interesting that you have older friends."

She was lying through her teeth.

"Bambi…don't worry about watching me. I'll just go to Masaki's she'd be happy to see me, and I'd be off your back." Ikumi said. for some reason she didn't trust Bambi today…she was doing that thing that she always did when she lied:

Adjusting and pulling down her blouse.

"But Ikumi!-" Bambietta tried to stop her.

Ikumi had already run down the street, and down to the kurosaki clinic.

"Darn it!" Bambietta said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell-phone.

"We have a problem."

_**At the Kurosaki-Shiba home**_

"Kanae what type of bread would you like for your sandwich?" Isshin asked looking through the cabinet.

"Um, do you have rye?" Kanae asked.

"Yes! we have it right here! Masaki what type of bread would you like?"

"Wheat please!" Masaki said snacking on her Pita chips and Hummus.

"Wow Masaki! you're really turning into a pregnant woman! you even have the belly now!" Kanae said.

"Yeah, everything you said while you were pregnant…the stuff I totally didn't believe…Has happened and wasn't a lie." Masaki said between bites.

Kanae laughed heartily.

"Here you go ladies! one turkey burger on Rye, and one tuna sandwich on wheat." Isshin said passing the women their sandwiches.

"Thank you!" Kanae and Masaki said at the same time.

"Yummy!" They said taking a bite of their sandwiches.

Their tranquility was interrupted by a violent knocking at their door.

Isshin opened the door carefully prepared to fight if needed.

"Ikumi! wha-what are you doing here?" Isshin said taken aback.

"My mom and dad are away and I'm alone, can I stay here?" Ikumi hurriedly said rushing inside.

"I-I guess. Masaki?" Isshin asked.

Masaki carefully sat up and walked over to Isshin.

"I think we should let her stay, not only is she alone but, we could ask her about the Hollow." Masaki whispered.

Isshin nodded in agreement.

"So Ikumi where are mom and dad?" Isshin asked.

"I don't know. they have a bad habit of not telling me where they're going." Ikumi answered.

"Don't worry I'm sure that your parents are fine Ikumi, they'll come home soon." Kanae said rubbing Ikumi's shoulder.

_They spent the next 15 minutes or so talking about random things and the weather and such until…_

"Ikumi..this is an awkward subject but…why were you being chased by a hollow?" Isshin said.

All of the blood disappeared from Ikumi's face.

"I honestly don't know…all I remember is running, and then being pushed by someone….-"

"That someone was Ryuken Ikumi…" Masaki interrupted.

"Ryuken?!…is he okay?" Ikumi asked in a small voice.

"Yes. but he nearly died Ikumi. we need you to be extra aware of things Ikumi so we can get to the bottom of this." Isshin said.

"Does this have to do with quinces?" Ikumi asked.

Isshin and Masaki were taken aback. they both looked at Kanae.

"It accidentally slipped out, but give me a break I went into labor that night so I wasn't in my right mind." Kanae said defending herself.

"Don't worry about it Kanae, we're just surprised that's all." Masaki said.

"She told me that you guys were good too, so…" Ikumi said trailing off.

"But what about Ryuken? is he in the hospital?" Ikumi asked.

"Yes, he's recovering nicely though." Kanae said.

"Tell him thank you for me when you see him next." Ikumi said.

"I will." Kanae said.

"Where's the baby?" Ikumi asked.

"Oh! he's in his basinette! do you want to see him?" Kanae asked Ikumi.

Ikumi nodded excitedly.

"O.k follow me!" Kanae led Ikumi to the guest room.

Ikumi and Kanae leaned down to see Uryu's beautifully peaceful sleeping face.

"He's so beautiful!" Ikumi whispered.

Uryu started whimpering.

"Aw, come here sweetie." Kanae said gently pulling Uryu up into her arms.

Uryu sighed contently.

"Is he a good baby?" Ikumi whispered.

Kanae nodded walking back to the living through, and carefully sitting on the couch next to Masaki.

"He looks just like Ryuken! I mean he looks like you but pre-dominantly Ryuken." Ikumi said.

Kanae giggled softly trying not to disturb Uryu.

"He does, it's what I wanted though." Kanae said.

Kanae's cell phone started to ring.

"Masaki could you please answer that?" Kanae asked, not wanting to disturb Uryu.

"Helloooo" Masaki said in her singsong voice.

"Wait Ryuken! how are you calling? I'm handing you over to Kanae." Masaki said gently picking Uryu up and passing Kanae the phone.

"Hey honey! how're you feeling?" Kanae said excitedly.

"Good, still a little sore but, it's getting there." Ryuken answered.

"That's such good news! when do you think they'll release you?" Kanae asked.

"They said in the next 3 or 4 days."

"Thank goodness, Uryu and I both miss you so much."

"I've missed holding the both of you in my arms as well."

"You're so sweet, well I guess I better let you rest and-"

"Kanae..has anything…strange happened since I've been in the hospital?" Ryuken interrupted.

"Well Ikumi's here and said she didn't know why the hollow attacked her."

"Interesting. my mother and father are here with me, and we're about to talk."

"Oh…Is everything ok?"

"I honestly don't know what to be sure of these days…"

"Good luck honey. I Love you and will talk to you soon." Kanae said.

"I Love you too. give Uryu a kiss for me." Ryuken answered.

"I will. bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that Ryuken?" His mother asked.

"Kanae."

His mother nodded, walking closer to his bed and pulling up her chair to Ryuken's bedside.

"Soken..I think he needs to know…"

"Know what?" Ryuken asked.

His mother and father looked down at the floor for a moment.

"What is it?!" Ryuken nearly yelled spiking his heart rate for a moment.

"Calm down, your mother and I don't know how to say this but…" Soken started seeming to choke on his words.

Soken sighed and finally spoke.

"You're being targeted by the vandenreich."

"The King's army? why me? because I'm supposed to lead the revolt?" Ryuken asked starting to work himself up.

"Calm down take a few deep breaths..but to answer your question then Yes all of those things." Soken replied rubbing his sons shoulder.

"How did you figure this out?" Ryuken asked.

"After we left the hospital we were approached by a family who has decided to work with us to bring the vandenreich and the king down from the inside…" Soken said, his mother was unusually quiet.

"What family?" Ryuken asked.

"The Unagiya, and their extended family."

"Unagiya? I've met one of their daughters..Ikumi. does she know anything about this?" Ryuken asked.

"No, and she is not to know. it is important to keep these affairs private and between your mother and I and Kanae." Soken explained.

"Father…if we're working together with this family then we need to at least meet them." Ryuken explained.

"And we will. all in good time my boy, all in good time."

Soken and his mother left after that leaving Ryuken in a state of restlessness that he could not get over.

_**AN: so what did you think of Bambietta and the Unagiya family joining the fray? tell me in a review or a PM if you want!:) God Bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_


	17. I love you guys but please review!

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that this isn't the chapter!:( but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm making a blog right now that I'd love for you guys to read!:) plus I don't want to sound needy but…I really would love for more people to review my story, because I feel very encouraged by the reviews I get and it tells me that people like my story or don't like my story. Thank you Stresses formerly AaviyanTage for your reviews they truly are so appreciated! and I just love ya!:) but I love my readers as well! I am almost up to 2,000 views on this story and I'm very proud and thankful!:) but the chapter will be out before Friday! I promise!:)**

**God Bless all of you and your families!**

**-Nessie910**


	18. Welcome Home

_**AN: Hi guys! it's been a while since I last updated sorry about that!:( I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please remember to read and review! god bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_

_**Welcome Home**_

Thankfully those 4 days passed quickly, Ryuken was back at home. he was on bed rest but he was home.

Masaki had been going to Ryuken's medical school and picking up his assignments and bringing them back to Ryuken to work on. then Masaki would turn them in.

Kanae had her hands full taking care of both Ryuken and the baby, not that she minded though. she figured that it was even steven for all the times Ryuken took care of her while she was pregnant with Uryu.

Masaki had been getting more and more pregnant as the weeks progressed so she wasn't particularly available as much as she'd been in previous weeks, so Ryuken and Kanae were fending for themselves.

Not that they minded though, they enjoyed their private moments as a family of three.

Right now Uryu was on his tummy-time mat wiggling around in their living room. Ryuken was propped up on the couch watching not only Uryu but also Kanae…

She seemed like she had something to ask him.

"Ryuken…do you remember when you called and said that your parents were talking to you about something? what was it?" she finally said.

"I was wondering when you would ask me about it. they were telling me that I'm being targeted by the vandenreich. the kings army." Ryuken explained.

"You say that so casually Ryuken, what does this mean?" Kanae asked.

"I forgot to mention one more thing…" Ryuken said.

Kanae sighed.

"Don't worry! this is good! we're going to team up with another few families to take the vandenreich down." Ryuken said.

"Oh! well who are they?"

"The Unagiya and Their extended family-" Ryuken started.

"Wait! what?! the Unagiya? that's Ikumi's family! what does she have to do with this?" Kanae asked.

"She won't. at least not now…."

"What do you mean "At least not now?" " Kanae asked puzzled.

"She is going to be completely out of the know so that the vandenreich don't suspect any treason." Ryuken said.

"I understand, but with her parents and family doing all these things around her won't she suspect something?" Kanae asked.

'I hope not." Ryuken said looking down.

"When are we supposed to meet these other families?" Kanae asked changing the subject.

"In a week once I'm back on my feet." Ryuken answered.

_**That week had come and gone and Ryuken was acting more like himself…**_

"Isshin get out of my face!" Ryuken nearly screamed.

"Okay okay! I just wanted to double check that you're back to normal!" Isshin said backing off.

Masaki waddled over and gave Ryuken a hug.

"It's nice to see you back to normal again Ryuu…" Masaki whispered in his ear.

"Hey! why does she get to hug you?" Isshin asked jokingly offended.

"Because she's my favorite cousin and she's pregnant." Ryuken easily explained.

"Works for me!" Isshin said.

"When are you due?" Ryuken asked her seriously.

"Mid-june." Masaki answered.

"That's so soon!" Kanae said laying Uryu down for a nap.

"Tell me about it. But I'm excited to drop this load." Masaki said rubbing her very pregnant belly.

Kanae and Isshin laughed while Ryuken simply chuckled.

"It's not funny." Masaki jokingly whined.

"So what's the story with these people we're meeting?" Isshin asked.

"They're a family similar to my own, not as influential though." Ryuken explained.

There was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil!" Ryuken said getting up and answering the door.

Isshin, Masaki, and Kanae heard words of greeting and hand-shaking.

It sounded awkward from afar, Ryuken only getting in a few words as they walked out to the living room.

" , I would like you to meet my wife Kanae. My cousin Masaki, and her husband Isshin." Ryuken introduced.

"Where is Uryu?" asked.

"He's taking a nap." Kanae said wrapping her arm around Ryuken's.

"Oh! ok. raise him well we need him for the future." said sitting down.

"For the future?" Kanae asked nervously.

"Let's sit down." Ryuken said.

_**AN: Oh no! Kanae's getting nervous! I don't like it when Kanae's nervous or upset:( but anyways I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. and my blog is up! **_

_**my blog is: .com **_

_**visit it if you want:) we'll talk about Bleach, Theories, and other manga and those funny life moments!:)**_

_**God bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_


	19. PM Me!

Hey guys! if you want to know what my blog page is PM me:)

God Bless!

-Nessie910


	20. Our Children

_**AN: Hi guys! I really hope that you're still enjoying this story:) So this chapter's pretty big, Uryu's role in this will become clearer in this story:) God Bless guys!:) sorry for the long wait!:( -Nessie910**_

_**Our Child**_

Kanae and Ryuken sat down on the couch with Uryu in Kanae's arms.

"What do you mean about Uryu's "role" in this?" Kanae asked Ryuken.

"We want him to be a spy." interjected.

"Pardon?" Kanae asked holding Ryuken tighter.

"We suspect that Juha will not take as much notice of Uryu, or your child Masaki. we want to take advantage of that." continued.

"Kanae, darling…I know how you feel and what you're thinking at this exact moment. He's our baby…and we want to coddle him forever, but…we need to trust this plan and know that everything will be fine. I promise you on my life Kanae." Ryuken explained.

Kanae nodded and embraced Ryuken, resting her head against his shoulder.

_**The next few hours were spent in numerous discussions and predictions about what they were in for in the next few years.**_

_**The next day**_

"So how are your rotations going Ryuken?" Masaki asked as she took a bite of her huge pickle-loaded sandwich.

"Pretty good. I've already decided on being a surgeon though." Ryuken answered.

"You certainly won't be bored then." Isshin said.

Masaki and Kanae laughed, Kanae was watching Uryu sleep in her arms.

"He's so beautiful…He has the longest eyelashes I've ever seen in my life!" Masaki said.

Kanae smiled at Masaki, thinking of all the playdates that Uryu and Ichigo would have together in the future.

"We're definitely in for an interesting couple of years." Ryuken said stroking Uryu's foot.

Isshin looked down at the floor.

"Ryuken…did you spill something on the floor it looks all wet." Isshin observed.

"Masaki! your water broke all over my floor! how the heck did I know that this would happen someday?" Ryuken said shocked but excited.

"So do we go to the hospital or not? Ryuken you could examine me!" Masaki said.

"NO!" Ryuken and Isshin both said at the same time.

Kanae put Uryu in Ryuken's arms and then helped Masaki up.

"Isshin go start the car, Ryuken get me some towels, and Masaki do what I say. Are we clear?" Kanae said taking action.

"Yes M'am!" Ryuken, Masaki, and Isshin said in subordination.

_**15 minutes later in the car**_

"Isshin pull over!" Masaki yelled.

"Masaki I can't! we're in the middle of the freeway!" Isshin answered.

"Ryuken you just may have to deliver the baby." Kanae said.

Ryuken's face went stone cold.

"Ok." he answered.

Ryuken moved to the back of the car and sat in front of Masaki.

"I can't believe I'm delivering my cousin's baby in the back of a car." Ryuken said before gaining complete composure.

The next few minutes were filled with screams, tears, and blushing.

Ryuken took off his blazer and placed it on Masaki's stomach.

"I just need his head to turn so that I can get his shoulders out." Ryuken explained.

"Can't you just..pull him out?" Masaki asked.

"I'm sorry I can't. but you're so close to being done..oh there he goes." Ryuken said guiding the baby's little body out.

"Hi Ichigo! Cry for me! Cry! cry!" Ryuken said before hearing a loud indignant wail from the little one in his arms.

Ryuken then wrapped Ichigo up in his blazer and handed him to Masaki.

"Hi! you're an impatient little one huh?" Masaki cooed.

"He sounds so cute!" Isshin said, finally being able to pull to the side of the road. Kanae had called 911 while Ryuken was busy delivering the baby.

Ryuken tried to hide a grimace.

"Are you okay?" Kanae asked concerned.

"Yeah, my back is just hurting from leaning over to study and this, but I'm okay." Ryuken answered.

"Okay…are you sure?" Kanae asked.

Ryuken nodded.

"How's baby?" Isshin asked making his way to the back.

"Doing just great, he's already latched on to breastfeed." Masaki answered.

The ambulance showed up 5 minutes later and loaded Masaki and Isshin, and baby Ichigo into the ambulance. they checked on Ryuken next.

"Sir, are you alright? you're holding your back in a way that indicates to me that something more is up. you don't need to put on a brave face anymore now that we have your friend in the ambulance." The paramedic asked.

Ryuken looked at Kanae and sighed.

"My back was facing the driver and passenger seats and as we would get to a stop light the backlash would hit my back. but I don't think it's anything serious." Ryuken answered honestly holding Kanae's hand.

"How about you lay down in the back seat of your friends car and we'll drive you to the hospital." The paramedic said.

"M'am we'll need you to go with your friends so that we can treat him a little in the back." The paramedic continued.

Kanae looked at Ryuken nervously but kissed him goodbye and got in the ambulance with Masaki, Isshin, and Ichigo.

They laid Ryuken down in the back of Isshin car and put a cervical collar on his neck to make sure he didn't have a spinal injury, they put a blood pressure cuff on him as precaution as well, and took off for the hospital.

_**Meanwhile in the ambulance**_

"Kanae is Ryuken ok?" Masaki asked as the paramedics steadied her temperature.

"I can't lie to you. they think he hurt his back." Kanae said nervously adjusting Uryu in his baby bjourn.

"I'm sorry, had he not delivered the baby he wouldn't be hurt." Masaki said starting to cry.

"M'am, M'am! calm down..it's okay we're helping him." The paramedic calmly said to Masaki.

"Isshin don't you feel bad either. Ryuken loves to help and blames no one." Kanae said.

Isshin smiled weakly at her and thanked her.

_**At the hospital**_

" , a disc in your husbands back has come loose and we're taking him into surgery." The doctor said.

"Ok. can I talk to him before?" Kanae asked.

The doctor nodded.

Kanae walked over to Ryuken who had his hospital gown on and I.V in his arm.

Ryuken smiled at Kanae weakly.

"Hey you. you need to stop having surgeries mister!" Kanae said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank God I already have my residency picked." Ryuken started.

"And that test taken." Kanae said.

Ryuken slightly nodded before slightly grimacing.

'It hurts to move my neck at all." Ryuken said, trying not to scare Kanae.

"They'll make that pain go away in a minute." Kanae said running her hand through Ryuken's hair.

"They will you know." Isshin said pushing Masaki with Ichigo in her arms into the room.

"Hey how do you feel?" Ryuken asked Masaki.

"How do I feel? You're selfless as always Ryuu! But I'm a little sore but doing great!" Masaki answered.

The doctor walked in.

"Ok guys we need to wheel him into surgery." The doctor said.

"Bye my love, see you soon!" Kanae said kissing Ryuken's forehead.

Uryu cooed.

"He's saying I love you." Kanae said smiling.

Ryuken slowly lifted his hand up a little and waved goodbye as he was being wheeled away.

they rolled him into the OR and carefully set him on the table.

"Ok. breathe this in deeply and count backwards from 100." The anesthesiologist said.

They placed the Mask over Ryuken's face and he did as he was told.

"100…99…98…97….96….95…" Ryuken's heart slowed down and he fell into a blissful state of rest.

_**AN: Ryuken just can't stop getting himself hurt can he? well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! God bless guys! please remember to read and review! thank you stresses for you review:) -Nessie910**_


	21. Waking up

_**AN: Hey guys! Chapter 21! yay! I checked my story's stats and there have been over 2,000 views for this story! Thanks so much for that I Love all of you guys! Thank you Stresses and Wacko12 for you support and advice I really appreciate it! and thanks to ALL my readers! God Bless guys! -Nessie910**_

_**Waking up**_

"Ryuken? Ryuken? hello! are you okay? don't be afraid. you're safe." Kanae said.

"Kanae….?" Ryuken said slurring his words. he felt her fingers wrap around his and he gave hers a squeeze.

"Hey…how do you feel?" Kanae asked.

"Discombobulated." Ryuken said.

"That's natural, someone's here to see you." Kanae said.

Ryuken felt a small squishy hand on his face.

He opened his eyes to see his precious son.

"Hello Uryu, Daddy's back." Ryuken said feeling Uryu's finger slip around his.

"Nice to see you awake pretty-boy."

"Is that you Isshin?" Ryuken asked.

"And me!"

"Hello Masaki." Ryuken said.

"How are you feeling Ryuu?" Masaki asked as Isshin wheeled Masaki in in her wheelchair…with Ichigo in her arms.

"Ichigo wants to thank you for catching him." Masaki said playing with Ichigo's hand.

"No problem." Ryuken said.

_The four adults and two children found themselves talking about random things like the boys future friendship and comparing Quincy things to Shinigami things._

_Kanae stood up soon afterward._

"Alright. I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some Drinks. Does lemonade sound good to you guys?" Kanae asked.

"Yes." Ryuken, Isshin, and Masaki agreed.

"Isshin can you hold Uryu for me while I'm gone?" Kanae asked.

"Sure, as long as Ryuken's comfortable with me holding him…." Isshin said.

"Isshin, I completely trust you." Ryuken said, meaning more than just trusting him to hold Uryu.

Kanae smiled leaving with a feeling of contentment.

Kanae was walking back with the lemonades when she heard an anguished cry.

_What could that be? _

Kanae set the lemonades on a table then walked in the direction of the voice.

"Quiet…Noise will only make it worse for you." a voice said.

_This can't be good….._ Kanae thought to herself.

She soon came to the room that the voice was emanating from.

A pure white light soon shone from the seemingly abandoned room. she saw herself light up in a light blue color.

"What is this?" Kanae whispered.

"Your powers. you must be a quincy then." The ominous voice now in front of her said.

She was startled by the voice's owners sudden appearance.

"Who or what are you? A quincy?" Kanae inquired to the figure in front of her, who appeared to be a man. he had long white hair and narrowed eyes, yet a calm face is what he wore.

The man surprised her then by bowing.

"I am Jugram Haschwald, Sternritter B if you will." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Kanae asked trying to keep her cool.

"I'm here to see you and your husband Kanae. Our King has taken great interest in you both…and the young man you gave birth to in November." Haschwald said.

"I know you tried to kill Ryuken." Kanae said confused.

"Your right. but our newly awakened King has taken interest in your husband." Haschwald said.

"What does he want from us?" Kanae asked desperately.

"He wants Ryuken himself." Haschwald said being enveloped by a large shadow pulling him back into its depth.

"Wait!" Kanae said running forward towards the shadow.

_She found herself running in the opposite direction._

_I Have to tell Ryuken._

"Ryuken! Ryuken!" Kanae shrieked running into Ryuken's room.

"Kanae what is it?" Ryuken asked concerned.

"Sternritter B just appeared to me! he told me that the Quincy king wants you!" Kanae said crying in Ryuken's arms.

"Shh…shh. Kanae it's alright we'll take care of this." Ryuken said rubbing her back.

"We'll talk about this at home. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Your Majesty I've told her." Haschwald said bowing before his King.

"Well done Haschwald. soon I will have my successor within my grasp…come to me Ryuken Ishida! together we'll be invincible! nothing will stand in our way! one way or another I will have him! though I have a feeling that a few _Sacrifices _will need to be made in order to bring him to me with no strings attached…"

_**AN: I hate Juha bach! don't you? well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I apologize for the late update! I will be more consistent in the future I promise! God Bless guys! -Nessie910**_


	22. A

_**AN: hey guys! Happy weekend! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**"A"**_

"Sternritter B? and the king wants Ryuken?" Ryuken's mother asked.

"Yes, he was pulled back into the shadows before I could ask him anything else." Kanae said.

"This whole situation is getting out of hand….and Bambietta hasn't told us about any of this." Soken said.

"We need to cut off complete contact with that Unagiya family…Ikumi included." Ryuken's mother said.

"What are we going to tell her auntie? she's our friend and she looks up to us!" Masaki said impassionately.

"Her feelings aren't going to matter. we need to combat the Vandenreich as the Ishida family…nothing more." Ryuken's mother said sternly.

"Masaki at this point, we need to be weary of everyone." Kanae said looking at Masaki with a melancholy look in her eyes.

Masaki nodded in understanding.

"I think that we all need a good night's sleep, let's go check on the boys Masaki." Kanae said leading Masaki up the elegant staircase.

"Kanae..don't worry Ryuken is safe in the hospital. you saw that Sternritter B at an abandoned section of the hospital." Soken comforted Kanae as she walked up the stairs.

"Thank you Soken. I'm sure he'll be fine." Kanae said going into the room she shared with Masaki and Isshin, along with the babies.

Soken then made his way to his office, which was adorned with a giant window.

The sky was beautiful tonight. Soken looked out and sighed.

"I'm so sorry that you need to be a guinea pig tonight son, forgive me."

_**In Ryuken's hospital room**_

_I can't get over this feeling of restlessness. _Ryuken thought as he looked up at the ceiling.

_Kanae sure was frightend today…I feel bad, she shouldn't have had to go through that._

"You seem lost in thought Ryuken." A voice said.

"How'd you get in here? show yourself" Ryuken said.

"Allow me to introduce myself…" the voice said walking out of the darkness.

"I am Bambietta Basterbine, better known as Sternritter E."

"Sternritter E? aren't you Ikumi's cousin?" Ryuken asked.

"Yes. by the way you can consider our family's partnership extinguished." Bambietta said, inching closer to Ryuken.

"Why are you doing this? why would you join the vandenreich?" Ryuken asked.

"I enjoy being on the winning side, they appreciate my talents." Bambietta answered. pulling out what looked like a syringe and sticking it into Ryuken's arm.

"Ow! what was that for?" Ryuken asked looking down at his arm.

Bambietta didn't answer. she walked away and said."Ryuken Ishida, our King thanks you for your '_Donation'"_

She was gone then, disappearing into the night sky.

_**At the Vandenreich headquarters**_

"Did you get it?" Haschwald asked Bambietta.

Bambietta nodded and handed the syringe to Haschwald.

Haschwald then made his way to the king's chambers.

"Your Majesty…we have it." Haschwald said, bowing down before Juha and handing him the syringe.

"So this is the blood of the great Ryuken Ishida. his power will make me even stronger." Juha said looking over the blood.

Juha then pulled his sleeve up revealing his skin. he then stuck the syringe into his arm and injected the blood.

"Ahhh…" Juha sighed."I can feel his power flowing into me. Haschwald, when can we make our next move?" Juha asked.

"Whenever you decide your majesty." Haschwald said bowing his head.

Juha stood up and smiled wickedly.

"Haschwald…we leave in 9 nights at sundown."

_**A day later in Ryuken's hospital room**_

"Ryuken are you alright? you look even paler than usual." Masaki asked.

'They stole some of my blood…" Ryuken somehow panted out.

'Here I'll heal you…" Isshin said, putting some of the healing he'd learned at the shinigami academy.

Ryuken sighed and took a deep breath in regaining his life force again.

"Thank you Isshin." Ryuken said.

Isshin nodded and gently patted Ryuken's shoulder.

"What happened?" Kanae asked.

"Bambietta and that Unagiya family are against us…She took my blood and left. she's sternritter E now." Ryuken explained sitting up his back having been healed by Isshin.

"I think he'll come back for me soon….Kanae, I want you to take Uryu and stay with Isshin and Masaki. I'll stay in the house, he'll come for me there." Ryuken said.

"But Ryuken! I can't leave you at this Man's mercy!" Kanae said.

"Kanae…please." Ryuken said giving her a pleading look.

"I understand." Kanae said.

"Isshin, take care of them with your life. promise me that?" Ryuken said looking Isshin in the eye.

"You didn't have to ask me, I already will." Isshin said giving Ryuken a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Ryuken said.

"Kanae..please know that no matter what happens, I'll always come back to you." Ryuken said.

All Kanae did was pull Ryuken into her arms and squeezed hard.

"I know. you are a hero…" Kanae said.

"I'll see you again Kanae…I promise." Ryuken said.

Kanae, Masaki, and Isshin left then, the children with them.

_**9 days later at Sundown**_

Ryuken was pacing back and forth in his parents mansion. His parents had left upon his instruction, so he was all alone.

A creak in the door was soon heard. he turned his head towards the door, which was now open and illuminated by the pale moonlight was _Him…_

"Ryuken Ishida…we finally meet. you truly are a treasure, a diamond in the rough if you will. The last young pure-blood of this world. your father and mother mean nothing to me. you are the one that I want, a talent that one only sees every other century…You are Ryuken Ishida." Juha Bach said. walking towards Ryuken until he was only a foot away.

"I expect nothing less from my successor…you will be Sternritter A."

_**AN: that Juha! I always have had a sneaking suspicion that Juha really wants Ryuken not Uryu. Anyways! please remember to Read and Review! God Bless guys! have a safe fun weekend! -Nessie910**_


	23. Warheit und Ehre

_**AN: Hi guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!:) **_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**"Wahrheit und Ehre"**_

_"Liebe?" A young Ryuken asked his mother._

_"Yes, Ryuken. it means love in german." His mother answered._

_"Love? doesn't it make you do crazy things?" Ryuken asked._

_"Yes Ryuken, you'll understand one day…"_

_**Back to the present**_

_I finally understand mother….I know what I must do._

"Ryuken Ishida…come with me. you and I will reclaim what is ours…the shinigami will bow at our feet…just come with me and question nothing." Juha spoke elegantly.

Ryuken bowed. "Yes your majesty. take me to your palace. I will do all that you say."

"Don't bow. you and I shall be equals, I have waited a long time for this." Juha said, pulling Ryuken up.

"Yes your majesty." Ryuken said.

"Now sternritter A, come this way." Juha said.

"Please wait a moment your majesty…" Ryuken said.

"Yes Ryuken Ishida." Juha said turning around.

"I need to write a good-bye note. or _that shinigami_ Isshin Shiba will come looking for me" Ryuken explained.

"Hurry." Juha said before turning around and walking out the door.

"Come quickly."

Ryuken nodded.

Ryuken quickly grabbed a pad and paper and wrote a quick note.

_"Please Understand this…"_ Ryuken prayed before leaving the note and any sense of comfort as he walked out the door towards his duty.

"Did you feel that?" Kanae asked Masaki and Isshin.

"Yeah..Ryuken's spiritual pressure just disappeared along with another huge spiritual pressure." Masaki said.

Kanae's face paled as she sunk to the ground.

"Don't worry Kanae, this is Ryuken we're talking about. he'll be fine." Masaki reassured.

Isshin heard loud knocks on the door.

"Mr. and ! what are you doing here?" Isshin asked the couple as they barged in.

"Ryuken left a note before he left with the King." Soken said handing Kanae the note.

Kanae read it out loud:

_The ice of his heart_

_The shadows of his deceit_

_I find myself above Hell,_

_But below Honor_

"He's in the ice palace!" Ryuken's mother cried out.

"The ice palace? is that the vandenreich headquarters?" Kanae asked.

"Yes." Ryuken's mother said.

"We need to go to the ice palace then!" Isshin said.

The three women and Soken all looked at Isshin hesitantly.

"Ryuken told us that he has everything under control." Masaki told Isshin.

"Yes, but I have a horrible feeling in my stomach…" Isshin said looking up towards the sky…as if he could see Vandenreich headquarters by simply looking through the clouds.

_**Meanwhile at Vandenreich HQ**_

Ryuken was adjusting the buttons on his shirt when he felt a tug at his shirt.

"Ishida..his majesty requests your presence in his chambers." A young servant told Ryuken.

Ryuken nodded and made his way to the chambers. On his way there he must have seen at least a dozen sneeres and glares from the members of the vandenreich. some simply looked at him almost sympathetically.

_Sympathy? why would they feel sympathy for me? I'm going to be the successor, you would think that they would have animosity towards me. _Ryuken thought to himself.

He soon found himself at the front of Juha's door. he entered and was met with a pair of dangerous eyes.

"Your Majesty..you wanted to see me." Ryuken said.

"Yes. please sit in that chair." Juha said motioning towards the chair.

Ryuken sat and was overwhelmed by a sudden uncomfortableness.

"Young Ryuken…you have many things that I desire….you have youth, power, and a talent that is very rare. and you're a pure blood, which is exceedingly hard to find in quinces nowadays." Juha said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryuken asked.

Juha's face changed and he looked over Ryuken's head.

Juha then looked exactly in Ryuken's eyes.

"Gute Nacht mein lamm, wird ihr Opfer nicht umsont gewesen sein."

Ryuken tensed and ran towards the door only to be knocked unconscious by Haschwald.

Juha snapped his fingers and called servants into the room.

"Yes your majesty." they all said in unison.

"Take him to _the room, _be careful with him I _need _him in good condition for this to work." Juha ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The servants carefully picked Ryuken up and set him on the prepared gurney and carried him towards the room that Juha had mentioned.

"Haschwald send guards to protect the room, and tell them to work quickly I've waited this long I don't need to wait anymore." Juha said.

"Yes your majesty." Haschwald answered and went about his task.

Juha walked into the special room they had prepared just for this.

They had set Ryuken up on a bed in the center of the room, they had many syringes in him draining him of all his life force, pure quincy blood, and powers.

Juha walked toward Ryuken's unconscious form and sighed.

"When I told you that together we would be invincible I meant _Your _powers and I would be invincible together. once your powers and life-force blend together with mine I'll be unstoppable!" Juha stated.

"Ahh…you're already losing your life force." Juha said running his hand over Ryuken's cheek.

Ryuken's face was growing gaunt and his complexion was growing paler and paler.

"I'm afraid that the promise that you made to your wife will be broken…Ihr frau hat meine sympathien ." Juha chuckled and picked up a syringe and injected it into his arm.

"Ahh…" Juha sighed."How much longer does he have?"

"He has at least a week your majesty." a servant answered.

"Keep a lookout..I have a feeling that _that shinigami friend _of his will come soon." Juha ordered.

"Nothing is going to get in the way of my prize." Juha stated.

"Yes, your majesty." the servant answered before leaving.

"Ruhe in frieden Ryuken Ishida." Juha said before leaving the young man that lay dying so that he may remain living.

_**AN: JUHA! he's such a…..ugh! you know what I mean!:) well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! God bless guys! please remember to read and review! -Nessie910**_

_***by the way "Warheit und Ehre" is truth and honor in german.**_

_***"Gute nacht mein lamm, wird ihr Opfer nicht umsont gewesen sein" means "Goodnight my lamb, your sacrifice will not be in vain" **_

_***"Ihr Frau hat meine Sympathien" means your wife has my sympathies**_

_***And "Ruhe in frieden" means rest in peace**_


	24. Feuer und wird

_**AN: Hi guys! welcome to chapter 23! I hope you enjoy!:) **_

_**"Feuer und wird"**_

_It feels bittersweet….I've made myself a lamb. ready for slaughter…yet….I'm happy. _

_Happy to know that because I've become the lamb…nothing else will ever have to be._

Ryuken's mind became peaceful.

_I will come back to you Kanae…I promise you! _

_**Outside of Ryuken's room**_

"Sir, forgive me for asking but..why did you change your mind about our earlier plans for this young man?" Haschwald asks.

Juha smiles."Haschwald, Ryuken Ishida was a thorn in my side from the day he was born…I decided that I shouldn't waste his great power….I should absorb it into myself."

Haschwald nodded in understanding, as he watched Juha walk away.

"_I hope you know what you've just started your majesty."_

_**In the Ishida mansion**_

"_He promised me that he'd come back." _Kanae thought to herself.

"Kanae..we've waited long enough. I'm going after him." Isshin said.

'But Isshin your powers are gone…what are you going to do?…" Kanae asked.

"I can answer that Missy!" a whimsical voice said.

"It's you! that creepy guy from the candy shop!" Masaki said pointing at Urahara.

_"That creepy guy from the candy shop?!" _Urahara said defeated.

"And you are?" Ryuken's mother asked.

"I am Kisuke Urahara, I'm a former shinigami. I've met your son….and I feel like he is in mortal peril."

"I normally don't allow help from a soul reaper…but Ryuken's life is in our hands. We need all the help we can get." Ryuken's mother said hesitantly.

Kisuke nodded grimly."We need to leave as soon as possible, Ryuken could only have days before Juha disposes of him."

"What's our plan?" Kanae asked.

"That's a good question, things like this are always hard to plan for. we may just have to wing it." Kisuke said.

"Wing it? excuse me but this is my son's life we are not winging it!" Ryuken's mother said.

"I understand." Kisuke said.

"Masaki…how is your _blut vene?_" Kisuke asked.

Masaki was taken aback."It's just as strong as it ever was."

Kisuke nodded." Good. Mr & Mrs. Ishida you have a powerful Blut vene as well I presume?"

"Yes." they both answered.

"Isshin you may not have your powers but you have the basic abilities of a swordsman. I have a katana ready for you." Kisuke told Isshin.

"Thank you Urahara." Isshin said, he truly owed this man a lot.

Kisuke turned and faced Kanae."Kanae…we will need your skills as well."

Kanae nodded.

"Kanae…will your emotions get in the way?" Ryuken's mother asked.

"No. all I'm focused on is saving Ryuken." Kanae answered.

Ryuken's mother nodded.

"Wait!" Masaki said."How do we get to the Ice palace without a vandenreich solider with us?"

"I can answer that, we go through fuenftes field." Soken said.

"Everyone meet back here in an hour and then we'll leave." Kisuke said.

"Wait! what about Uryu and Ichigo?" Kanae asked.

"My associate will watch them." Kisuke answered."They'll be safe with him I promise."

The six adults then split different ways, preparing for the fight of their lives.

_**At the Vandenreich HQ**_

"Your Majesty, his body is fighting all of our extractions." A servant told Juha."What should we do?"

"Nothing. he'll die soon enough, the more he fights the more exhausted he'll get." Juha answered not concerned in the slightest.

"Sterben Schnell Ryuken Ishida." Juha said before leaving.

"Your Majesty, They're coming." Haschwald said.

"Lasst sie kommen…We are ready." Juha said.

_**AN: well I've finally introduced Kisuke into the story! do you like that? well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!:) please remember to read and review! God bless guys! happy sunday! -Nessie910**_

_**Translations:**_

_***lasst sie kommen= let them come**_

_***sterben schnell= die quickly **_

_***feuer und wird= fire and will**_


	25. The rescuers! original mix

_**AN: Hello my lovely readers! thank you Stresses for your lovely reviews!:) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!:) **_

_**God bless guys!:) have a safe fun week!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**The Rescuers! original mix**_

"Isshin?" Kanae asked, she had already fully prepared for the journey and decided to take the opportunity to ask this very important question.

"Yes?" Isshin said looking over his shoulder.

"I'm trying to stay optimistic but…do you think that Ryuken is alright? and do you think he'll survive?" Kanae asked timidly.

Isshin walked over and took Kanae's hands in his.

"Kanae…I know Ryuken as a stubborn, strong-minded, and _Brave_ man. he'll come back to you _I promise._" Isshin said looking in Kanae's eyes, flashing her his famous smile.

Kanae smiled back at him and left to prepare Uryu's away bag.

"Isshin? what was that about? is Kanae alright?" Masaki asked walking into the room.

"She just needed someone to tell her that everything's going to be okay." Isshin answered.

Masaki smiled and nodded.

"I think that we all do."

_**25 minutes later**_

"Let's see do we have everyone here?" Urahara said cheerfully.

"Masaki, check, Isshin, check, Kanae, check, Mr. and , check. and me of course check! okay I think we have everyone all checked and accounted for!" Urahara said.

"Kanae and I just dropped the children off with as well so we should be set to go!" Masaki said.

Urahara nodded.

"Isshin, this is the katana that I specifically made for you. you'll find that it has a few perks to it when it comes to battle." Kisuke said.

"Hmm..thank you Kisuke, for everything you've done." Isshin said sentimentally.

Kisuke simply dipped his hat and smiled.

"Ok people let's all follow Soken to this 'fuenftes field."

The group nodded and followed Soken as instructed.

_**At the Ice palace**_

Haschwald found himself sitting at Ryuken Ishida's bedside. he marveled at how young Ryuken really was….a young man who has potential…well, _had_ potential.

"You're cursed by being blessed aren't you young Ishida?" Haschwald told the prone form.

"Sir, we need you to leave now…" A servant gently asked Haschwald.

Haschwald nodded and exited his seat, he left the room tirelessly not looking behind him.

"Du bist eine Tragödie Ryuken Ishida." A servant said shaking his head.

He placed another needle into his arm, noticing Ryuken wince in his sleep.

"Can people cry when they sleep?" a younger servant asked.

The older servant turned away for a moment before saying."Yes, tears cleanse you and heal you….people cry in their sleep when they know it's the end…no matter how hard it is for that person to admit it."

"His eyes are dry."

"He will never let go, no matter what his majesty does. he will hang on to the hope that he will see his wife and son again." The older servant answered.

The older servant sighed."I don't have time to talk about this. watch him for me while I'm away please."

The younger servant nodded.

The older servant left, be it his naiveté but this young servant went forward and grabbed Ryuken's limp hand.

"Bitte Gott vergib uns unsere König."

_**At fuenftes field**_

"Now, our friend, son, and husband has been forced to play the only card he has. it is our duty now to save him..not just our duty but our responsibility. follow me and I will lead you to our destiny…" Soken spoke nobly.

Kanae, Isshin, Ryuken's mother, Masaki and Kisuke followed the elder quincy prepared to face whatever danger awaited them…

All to save a friend….

_**AN: the battle shall begin, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! next chapter should be out saturday afternoon I think:) have a safe, fun, weekend! God Bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_

_**Translations time!**_

_**Bitte Gott vergib uns unsere konig= God please forgive our king**_

_**Du bist eine Tragödie= You're a traget**_


	26. Resolve

_**AN: I broke my promise…sorry I didn't have the chapter up yesterday afternoon:( I hope the chapter still makes up for it though!:) God Bless guys! have a safe, fun, week!:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**Resolve**_

"Bambi?! wake up!" Liltotto said, shaking bambietta awake.

"Liltotto? what is it?" Bambietta asked in a drowsy, annoyed tone.

"They're coming." Liltotto simply answered.

"Who?" Bambietta asked, wide awake now.

"Masaki Kurosaki, Kanae Katagiri and Ryuken's parents. and two men that I don't recognize." Liltotto answered.

Bambietta sat up and made her way to the door.

"Bambi what does this mean?" Liltotto asked.

Bambietta turned around and gravely said." It means trouble."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ah…we finally made it." Isshin said stretching his arms.

"SHH!" Soken, his wife, and Masaki said.

Isshin jumped back startled."Sorry." he whispered.

"Kanae?" Masaki said noticing Kanae staring up at the large castle in the distance.

"So…that's where Ryuken is. it's a pity that it has to be like this." Kanae said, her face soon became shocked and she appeared to be bewildered.

"We should be heading out now…" Kisuke said behind her.

The group nodded and followed Kisuke.

"Kisuke? what's our plan?" Masaki asked.

Kisuke looked back at Masaki and said." Our main goal is to get to Ryuken, because like Kanae said his spiritual energy is fading and his life force is starting to get weak."

Kanae nodded and began to walk faster.

"Kanae! slow down!" Masaki yelled before quieting her voice to avoid being spotted by the enemy.

"Kisuke…you told me that this Katana is special…what did you mean by that?" Isshin asked walking next to the candy-shop owner.

Kisuke smiled."You'll see for yourself soon enough."

Isshin sighed."He's just the same as always."

_**In the ice palace**_

"Your majesty! where should we put the young Ishida?" A servant asked.

There was a swift motion of Juha's wrist, and suddenly the servant who had asked the question found himself collapsed on the floor, his head separated from his shoulders.

"Young fool, did you really think that I would let them reach Ryuken? I will not tolerate anyone mocking my power.

Juha turned to face the immobile Ryuken.

"Your will has been strong…you've hung on for a while. but…my will is always stronger."

There was a loud boom in the background.

"How bothersome…your friends are quite obnoxious Young Ryuken." Juha said walking out the door fully confident that nothing would ever reach Ryuken's room.

_**With Kanae **_

_Ryuken…you can't die. Uryu will be so upset at you, he needs a father. and I need a husband._

_Do you remember when we were children and you pinky-promised me that you would ALWAYS no matter what the circumstance, come back to me. and I promised you the same._

_Don't let go…I'm coming to save you. _

_So please…don't die._

_Please don't die..._

_**In Ryuken's subconcious**_

_I need to hold on…for Kanae , and for Uryu. they'll be so upset if I'm gone._

_I'm holding on as hard as I can but I feel my grip loosening. _

_It's scaring me. I cannot break my promise…I cannot break my promise…._

_**With Isshin, Masaki, Soken and his wife, and Kisuke**_

"Kanae I think we've made it." Masaki said.

"Yes, this is it." Soken said.

"Everyone, we must stick together in order to be at an advantage over the vandenreich so we should….." Soken started only to be interrupted by Kisuke.

"I believe that we should go out two by two, Masaki you go with Isshin, Soken you and your wife should go together, and Kanae… you will go with me."

Soken simply nodded in agreement, much to the annoyance of his wife.

"Everyone gather around." Masaki said.

Everyone huddled closer to Masaki.

"Now, we came here to save Ryuken who is so special to all of us…Just please promise me something?" Masaki asked.

"What is it?" Isshin asked his wife.

"Please let's all survive, and go home and talk about this over tea someday. just please…survive." Masaki said trying not to get emotional.

Everyone nodded, and Isshin gave Masaki a kiss on the cheek.

"We promise."

_**AN: so…what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! please remember to read and review! God Bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_


	27. When stars burn out

_**AN: Hello my lovely readers! Happy Labor Day weekend!:) only ONE week left until Bleach manga chapter 547! woo hoo! I'm SO excited!:) well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! God bless all of you! and please have a safe Labor day weekend! stay smart as well don't drink and drive!:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**When stars burn out**_

The group had separated.

Isshin and Masaki went one way, Soken and his wife went one way, and Kanae and Urahara went another.

The whole experience was emotional…they were in unknown territory, fighting an enemy who had a whole army behind them, they had Ryuken…..

And…he was dying…his light beginning to only glimmer amongst a larger light….a light that was seeking to envelop him completely.

After all…even stars burn out eventually.

_**With Soken and his wife…**_

"Soken?" Ryuken's mother asked slightly timid. a characteristic that she rarely expressed.

"Yes?" Soken answered his wife.

"Do you really believe that separating the group will work to our advantage? I mean.. in cases like this numbers really can make or break us."

Soken sighed.

"Dear…this scenario is different from others. this is personal…this is our Son. I completely put my trust in Kisuke Urahara."

Ryuken's mother was taken aback, she'd never heard her husband speak of shinigami in this light.

"Talking amongst yourselves?" a grisly voice said.

Soken and his wife turned around swiftly.

"Who are you?" Soken asked on guard.

"A Sternritter…" The voice said before removing his cape. he was revealed to be an effeminate looking man with long dark hair and a mysterious expression on his face.

"I am As Nodt, sternritter F if you will. I will-"

Soken raised his bow and fired a hole right threw the sternritters arm.

As Nodt looked up shocked at Soken's sudden movement.

"Pardon me for interrupting you, but I have no time for unimportant speeches…." Soken said.

_**With Isshin and Masaki…**_

"Masaki? are you alright? you seemed a bit emotional back there…I just, hate to see you upset." Isshin asked.

"I'm fine. I just hate to see my cousin always being punished. he was in a happy and good place and then…this happens. he's doing it for my sake…all our sakes. he's being the hero and taking all the hits so that we don't have to…" Masaki said.

"Masaki…Ryuken's a man who loves to take care of everyone. over the years I've known him…I've gradually been able to understand that. he expresses his heroism in intresting ways. I respect that." Isshin said.

"Isshin Shiba…I Love You." Masaki said simply, unable to express everything she was feeling.

_**With Kanae and Urahara…**_

"So we're this far away from the palace." Kisuke said.

Kanae nodded.

"So are we really going to do this?" Kanae asked.

"Yes. I know it's risky…but, we need to take this chance." Kisuke answered seriously.

"I understand…I can feel his reiatsu weakening every minute." Kanae said.

"As do I." Kisuke agreed.

Kanae smiled sadly and giggled.

"What is it?" Kisuke asked.

"Nothing. when Uryu was born, Ryuken told me that Uryu resembles him much that when he dies I'll have something to remember him by. just looking into Uryu's eyes I think of him." Kanae said.

"I understand." Kisuke said.

He walked over to Kanae and helped her up.

"Come on. we have a long way to go."

Kanae nodded and walked the long path that would soon lead to Ryuken.

_**With Tessai, Uryu and Ichigo…**_

Tessai sighed.

"They're finally asleep, they've been playing all day."

"They're the spitting images of their fathers aren't they?" Yoruichi asked smiling down at the sleeping infants.

Tessai nodded and prepared to go to sleep himself.

"Goodnight little ones, may good dreams await you." Yoruichi said, blowing the babies a kiss.

_**Uryu's dreamstate…**_

_The colors swirled around gracefully entertaining baby Uryu._

_He soon felt a comforting presence near him…he reached his little hands up and saw his fathers blue eyes but…_

_They were fading…the vibrant blue was becoming more and more dull._

_Uryu began to feel afraid.._

_His father's presence was fading and becoming weaker…_

_"Please don't go!" was the only thing coursing throughout Uryu's young mind._

_He cried out in fear and instantly felt afraid of everything…_

_**Back to Tessai…**_

Tessai was awoken by the sound of a screaming baby.

He ran to check on the boys, afraid that one was hurt.

He saw that Uryu was the one crying while Ichigo was fast asleep.

He picked Uryu up and held him to his chest.

"Shh..it's okay little one. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon….please come back soon Kanae, Ryuken, Masaki, Isshin, And Mr. and Mrs. Ishida….this little boy needs you." Tessai said.

_**With Haschwald…**_

"The time has almost come. he has only hours left." Haschwald said, addressing all the sternritter not out on patrol.

The army nodded.

"I honestly didn't expect him to hold on so long…" Haschwald said.

"I don't think that any of us did. he's no doubt suffering…I guess I never understood something…" a young sternritter said.

"What is that ?" Haschwald asked.

"Love." the young soldier answered simply.

"He holds on for his wife, and his son…a child he's only known for a few months. I guess I just don't understand a parents love." the young soldier continued.

Haschwald stood before the sternritter in a moment of silence, trying to comprehend the incomprehensible.

"His majesty's a powerful man…but a very cruel man for doing this. and I-" the young soldier started but was interrupted by Haschwald.

"Speak of this no more..unless you want to lose your head."

_**With Juha…**_

"You've lost all the vitality you once had. you're dying…it's simple. there is nothing left to say." Juha said simply standing over Ryuken's limp form.

The color had completely drained from Ryuken, his face tight and gaunt. he was not the youthful young man he once was. now..he was simply a vessel..passing Juha Bach the power that he so desired.

"Goodbye Ryuken Ishida."

And so a star began to burn out…

_**AN: DRAMA! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! please remember to read and review!:) God bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_


	28. Beautiful boy we are so entwined

_**AN: Hey guys! so I googled what the name "Kanae" meant and in hawaiian in means "Beautiful One" and in Japanese it means "Fragrant seeding" Isn't that sweet!:) well onto the chapter! God bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**Beautiful boy you and I are so entwined**_

_**With Masaki and Isshin**_

"Isshin?" Masaki asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what that Katana can do?" Masaki asked.

"I have no clue. I can only guess at this point." Isshin said.

"Do you want to find out what it can do?" a young girlish voice asked.

"And you would be?" Isshin asked.

"I am Bambietta Basterbine, Sternritter E."

"I am not looking for a fight young lady. we are merely here to help a friend." Isshin said.

"Ah! that Ryuken Ishida his majesty keeps talking about, he's nearly gone! what's the point of that?" Bambietta said.

"If I'm correct I thought I said that he was my friend. and I believe that you are the traitorous cousin of Ikumi Unagiya." Isshin said firmly.

"You are correct about that. I chose to fight alongside the greatest military strength that the world has known! I don't think you could blame me for wanting to fight on the winning side" Bambietta said.

"I can." Masaki interjected.

"You're different though! you're Masaki Kurosaki! the golden girl of all quincy now a days." Bambietta interjected.

Bambietta lowered her voice.

"I can't help but feel slightly jealous of the golden boy Ryuken Ishida and the golden girl Masaki Kurosaki…though being the golden boy and the most talented sure has put Ryuken in a bin-"Bambietta said before being interrupted by a loud sword slash.

A large flicker of light came from Isshin's sword, he felt…_reiatsu_ in the sword.

Isshin chuckled to himself.

"That Kisuke! he thinks of everything."

_**With Soken and his wife**_

"As Nodt…you've disappointed me. I expected an actual challenge, your power may revolve around fear but…My greatest fear has already been realized." Soken said raising his bow to take a shot at As Nodt.

"My son is in the hands of the monster Juha Bach…."

As Nodt prepared to take the blast, but..Soken lowered his bow.

"I won't kill you…you can live with the shame of losing this battle." Soken said walking away with his wife, leaving the sternritter to wallow in his shame.

"Soken!" Ryuken's mother ran after her husband.

Soken turned around confused.

"That was very…._thoughtful_ Of you." his wife told him.

Soken smiled amused by his wife's choice of words.

_**Back to Masaki and Isshin**_

"Isshin! this sword of yours is quite handy! we'll have to thank Kisuke when we get back." Masaki said.

"You mean if you get back.." Bambietta said about to slice Masaki down the arm.

Masaki smiled and said the two words that she knew would ensure a victory.

"Blut Vene."

Bambietta flew back a mile, clutching her arm. a grimace and glare etched upon her face.

"I don't believe in killing, unless it's a hollow and even then I'm hesitant." Masaki said walking towards Bambietta with Isshin behind her.

"So go! retreat to your palace! sharpen your skills and one day you might be an actual challenge to us." Isshin said.

Bambietta just sat, unwilling to lower her pride to that level.

Masaki and Isshin walked away together.

"We make a good team don't we?" Isshin asked.

Masaki simply giggled as she and Isshin were only feet away from the palace.

"Looks like we're all here!" Kisuke said noticing The two couples.

"What now?" Soken asked.

"I believe we walk in." Kisuke said tipping his hat.

The group stealthily snuck into the castle only to be met with a pair of calm eyes.

"Haschwald!" Kanae said.

"Ah..you remember me." Haschwald said.

"How could I forget." Kanae said in a melancholy tone.

"His majesty has no need for your husband now…" Haschwald said cryptically.

Kanae ran past Haschwald and began to try and follow Ryuken's reiatsu.

_I can't feel him…I can't sense him….what's happening?_ Kanae thought to herself.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Kanae exploded, all the emotion she'd pent up this whole time now risen to the surface.

Haschwald simply pointed to the last door on the corridor.

Kanae and the group ran towards the door and slammed the door open to find a lifeless, pale, vulnerable looking Ryuken laying on a bed in the center of the room.

Haschwald snapped his fingers, signaling for all the servants to leave the room.

"Go to him, his majesty will bother you no more." Haschwald said leaving.

Kanae walked toward Ryuken in a way that could only be explained as pure heartbreak.

She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, and put her hand on his chest.

"Kanae? Is he?…" Masaki asked.

"I don't know…" Kanae said tears flowing down her cheeks…she wasn't sobbing though, the tears just ran.

"Kanae..we need to get him home."Kisuke said trying to pull Kanae from Ryuken's still form.

Kanae made no movement. she was frozen in a terrible nightmare.

And she just wanted to wake up.

She layer her head over his heart, which had over time become her heart.

_"You and I are so entwined and I was made for you." _Kanae sang softly.

"Y-you a-always o-only k-knew o-one l-line t-to t-that s-song." Ryuken barely got out.

"Ryuken!" Kanae said taking Ryuken in her arms.

"Ow…" Ryuken grimaced.

The whole group gathered around Ryuken.

"He's shaking, which could indicate some shock and trauma." Masaki observed.

"His blood pressure's 50/33 this isn't good let's move him out of this prison." Isshin said picking Ryuken up like a baby.

Soken immediately opened a portal to the World of the living.

"I-I k-kept m-my p-promise." Ryuken told Kanae, who smiled at him through her tears.

"Thank you Ryuken, Thank you." Kanae said.

_**AN: Well I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if the battles seemed rushed! I just wanted to get back to the point:) God bless guys!:) and thank you Stresses for your reviews! and thank you to all my readers as well! I've had over 3,000 views to this story and it's all thanks to you guys!:) and don't think that this story is ending soon! I've still got plenty of things up my sleeves! hee hee!:) as always please remember to read and review!:) -Nessie910**_


	29. Blue roses

_**AN: BLEACH MANGA CHAPTER 547 IS OUT! God bless guys! I hope you had a wonderful Labor Day!:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**Blue Roses**_

"Kisuke do you happen to have brought any warm blankets with you?" Isshin asked.

"Yes!" Kisuke answered running off to get the blankets out of one of his various bags.

"How's he's doing?" Isshin asked Masaki.

Kanae was sitting on Ryuken's left and Masaki on his right.

"He's flushed and running a fever right now..but he's hanging in there." Masaki said dabbing Ryuken's face with a washcloth.

"How are his vitals?" Ryuken's mother asked.

"They're steady right now…are you feeling better with that oxygen Ryuken?" Masaki asked.

Ryuken nodded with his eyes closed.

"Good!" Kanae and Masaki both said.

"Here you go, this should help you feel a bit better." Kisuke said placing the blanket around Ryuken's shoulders.

Ryuken's shoulders dropped in relaxation and he began to slowly lean back.

"Easy..easy.." Kanae said helping Ryuken lay down on her lap.

"Are we there yet?" Masaki asked Soken who was navigating the way through the path that would lead home soon.

"Soon." Soken said.

Kanae began to softly move the stray hairs out of the front of her love's face.

"I can't wait until we get back to Uryu, we'll play with him, teach him how to walk, to be a chivalrous gentleman…" Kanae said as Ryuken drifted off to sleep.

"Is he ok?" Isshin asked concerned for his friend.

"I think so, he's just getting a well deserved rest." Kanae whispered.

Isshin smiled weakly.

"We're here!" Soken said.

Isshin then carried Ryuken in to the Kurosaki clinic, Masaki and Kanae running behind them.

"Soken…should we follow them inside?" Ryuken's mother asked.

"No. let's wait out here until they need us. besides…it looks like they've got everything under control." Soken answered.

_**Inside the Kurosaki Clinic**_

"Masaki can you fetch me an I.V kit quickly?! he's getting really dehydrated!" Isshin asked.

Masaki simply ran and brought the Kit back in records time.

Kanae began to pull back Ryuken's sleeve…she was shocked to find a large bruise-like mark on her husbands arm.

"Masaki! come over here quick!" Kanae yelled.

Masaki ran over and gasped as she saw what Kanae had seen.

"Isshin!" Masaki yelled.

Isshin saw the mark and ran his finger over it, trying to sense the reiatsu emanating from the mark.

"I think we should bring Ryuken's parents in." Isshin said.

Kanae went out to go and get his parents.

"Isshin this is a hollow's mark, but..when did Ryuken get bitten by a hollow?" Masaki thought aloud to her husband.

Soken and his wife ran into the room nearly knocking everything down in their panic.

"What is it?!" Soken asked.

Masaki, Kanae, and Isshin simply pointed to Ryuken's arm.

His parents gasped.

His mother started to form tears in her eyes visibly upset and shaking.

"When did he get this?" Soken asked while picking up his son's arm.

"It was just after Masaki was infected. Ryuken was carrying Masaki for over 45 minutes trying to find you Soken to cure Masaki. he then ran into Isshin and I. we cured Masaki but I hadn't thought about what the effects would be to Ryuken…he was only carrying her….that was a very powerful hollow though…-" Urahara explained before being slapped by Ryuken's mother.

"MY SON'S LIFE IS NOT A MIS-CALCULATION! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF IT AS SO!" Ryuken's mother exploded.

"Darling, calm down." Soken said.

"I am calm! I just…don't understand why our son has to go through all of this!" His wife answered sinking to her knees.

"How did this happen?" Isshin wondered.

_Flashback to the night of Masaki's infection…after she had just been healed… Ryuken's POV_

_"Ryuken…I think that you should go now…I know how you're feeling. don't torture yourself. be alone for a few moments before heading home." The man with the straw hat told me outside._

_"That shinigami..Isshin I think his name was…" I thought to myself._

_I left then…I didn't go far though, I just went to the side of the shop and sat._

_"He didn't notice" I thought to myself._

_I sat for a while examining the hollow mark, he looked at lot like the hollow mark on my mother's leg..yet it didn't…_

_I sighed deeply. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?" I asked aloud._

_I decided to get up then, I wouldn't tell them I decided._

_I was walking away when I saw a young woman around my age with raven colored hair and beautiful eyes…it was Kanae._

_"Here I go." I thought to myself walking toward her._

_Flashback over_

"Has he been in pain?" Kanae asked.

Soken gave Kanae a sad look and nodded.

"He been suffering in silence for a while…but that seems to be a part of his character." Isshin said putting the I.V in and hooking Ryuken up to saline to keep him hydrated. he just put the I.V in Ryuken's unaffected arm.

"Sweetheart I know that you don't want to hear this but…this mark is too far gone. there's nothing I can do now…" Soken said.

Ryuken's mother simply took a deep breath and nodded, so many things had happened to her son that she simply had to accept all the things to come.

Soken pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

"Is there anything we can give him to help him deal with the pain?" Kanae asked.

"Yes..I have just the thing." Soken answered.

"What is it?" Kanae asked.

"Cigarettes…the nicotine fix will relax him and help him tense up less." Soken answered.

"But Cigarettes are bad for you!" Kanae said.

"Yes, they are but when used for medical purposes it's fine." Soken answered.

"Alright, I'll trust you." Kanae answered.

_**AN: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! as always please remember to read and review!:) -Nessie910**_


	30. Thank you

_**AN: Hey guys! happy weekend!:) I hope you enjoy this chapter! thank you so much for your reviews Stresses! and thanks to all my wonderful readers!:) God bless and have a safe weekend!:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**Thank You**_

_"Hollow Mark…didn't tell us….why?" _

These were the words that Ryuken was able to make out.

Ryuken sighed.

_"They know…" he thought to himself._

He slowly opened his eyes to find Kanae, Masaki, and Isshin staring at him concerned.

_"I must look really bad." Ryuken thought._

Kanae gently took Ryuken's hand and started to rub it lovingly.

"Sweetheart…are you alright?" Kanae asked.

Ryuken was still in a state of shock, so much had happened in the last few weeks…

"I'm fine Kanae…nothing to worry about." he answered her. he was trying not to worry her…she had been through enough as it is.

She soon began to cry.

"Why? why do you have to put everything on yourself? why didn't you tell us about your hollow mark." Kanae said tears leaking out of her eyes.

Ryuken looked her dead in the eyes.

"Kanae…I by no means meant to hurt you or anyone for the matter…and I realized that this hollow mark will never go away. so I dealt with the pain of that privately. I didn't want to worry you or anyone….I w-would never want to h-hurt y-you…and-" Ryuken answered beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down..you're scaring me! here…" Isshin said putting the oxygen mask back onto Ryuken's face.

"Don't worry about it Ryuken! I'm not angry with you at all I'm just worried and scared for you! please calm down….breathe." Kanae said rubbing Ryuken's cheek.

Ryuken's eyes darted to Kanae and he gently nodded his head.

"Where are my parents? and most importantly…what happened to me?" Ryuken asked.

"Juha bach took you and drained you of all your spirit energy….and he nearly took all of your life-force…we very nearly lost you." Isshin answered.

Ryuken took a deep breath in and said."I'm so sorry that I caused so much worry."

Kanae stroked Ryuken's hair. "Shh…you have nothing to be sorry about."

"She's right, we're just happy that you are alive." Isshin said smiling.

Masaki had been very quiet this whole conversation. she could hardly look Ryuken in the eyes without feeling guilty.

"Masaki…what's wrong?" Ryuken asked.

"I'm so sorry! had you not carried me then you wouldn't have been infected by that hollow! and-" Masaki said before being interrupted by Ryuken.

"Masaki…you're family, no matter what I am going to protect my family at all costs. there is nothing for you to feel guilty about.

Masaki smiled at Ryuken weakly, she wiped the tears from her eyes and said the two words that everyone around him had wanted to say…

"Thank you."

_**6 hours later after Ryuken woke up from his nap**_

"Son?" Soken asked.

"Yes?" Ryuken answered unsure of what his father would say.

"I need to restore your quincy powers within the next few weeks." Soken said simply.

Ryuken found himself shell-shocked, _Restoring lost quincy powers? how is that even possible?_ Ryuken thought to himself then said aloud.

"Let me handle that. you just continue to get better, besides you have an important lesson right now." Soken finished before walking out of the room.

"Important lesson?" Ryuken wondered aloud.

"Hello young Ryuken! remember me?"

"Kisuke Urahara? that creepy candy shop guy?" Ryuken asked.

"Yes." Urahara said not liking being called the "Creepy candy shop guy".

Kisuke then dropped many packs of cigarettes onto Ryuken's bed.

Ryuken flinched surprised by the sudden action.

"What the? Cigarettes? these are really bad for you! why are you giving them to me?" Ryuken asked.

"They'll help take the edge off the pain you'll feel from that hollow mark..you won't be as tense." Kisuke explained.

Ryuken nodded not wanting to argue about the touchy subject that the hollow mark had become.

"So how do I…smoke them? I've never done this before." Ryuken asked picking up a box.

"Well you pick a cigarette out of the box and then light the proper end and inhale." Kisuke explained.

Ryuken did as he was told and nearly burned himself.

"Ow! son of a gun!" Ryuken said.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." Kisuke said.

"Can I try one?" Isshin asked.

"Isshin…they're bad for you…" Ryuken said.

"I know! I know! I have a lot more control then you think." Isshin said lighting a cigarette carefully.

After a few puffs Isshin said "Not bad."

Masaki was standing in the corner of the room in awe.

"Isshin…" Masaki started.

"Yes?" Isshin said confused.

"You look really handsome and cool with a cigarette."

"Thank you." Isshin said.

Ryuken smiled. things were finally going back to normal.

Well, their version of normal.

_**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter:( I hope you still enjoyed the chapter though! God bless guys! please remember to read and review! and have a safe weekend! -Nessie910**_


	31. News from Nessie910!

_**News from Nessie910**_

Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that I will be taking a break for a week on this story…I don't really feel as confident a writer and all I want is to write a story that makes you guys happy and honors Tite Kubo's amazing Manga **BLEACH. **and I do not want to mock it by putting out bad chapters. I don't think this will be a huge tragedy for you guys but In case you do miss reading my story then you should go check out( if you haven't already) **"Breaking Pride" by Winterwing3000.** it's an amazing story and you will get hooked! or you should go read fanfictions written by **Stresses, **who has a Ryuugiri story titled **"She who heals" **and it's lovely! and **Stresses **has many other stories besides that:) or If you want to watch Bleach reviews or videos I highly recommend the wonderful **Tekking101 **who is just awesome! or there are the **YourOtaku **guys, they have a lot cool videos too!:) or the **Eliteace**:) well, that pretty much sums up my news! I hope you guys have an awesome week and enjoy **Bleach manga chapter 548!** if you guys have any questions feel free to PM me or leave a review or something:)

God bless guys!

And Happy Fall!

-Nessie910


	32. Understanding

_**AN: Well! I'm back! like they say once you fall off the horse you always have to get back on!:) I really hope that you guys enjoy the chapter! I'm anxious just typing this! God bless guys! -Nessie910**_

_**Understood**_

The next few weeks felt like years to Ryuken. all he did was lay in a bed and read.

The only encouragement being in the form of Kanae and Uryu who stayed with him during his nearly torturous bed rest.

"_Just a little longer." _Kanae would said affectionately love and determination floating into her words and out of her mouth.

_"A little longer seems to be taking a little longer than I'd have liked. though, I do appreciate her sentiments." _Ryuken would think to himself.

He tried not to get caught up in his near depression about what had happened and how it had hurt his friends and family, for if he did he'd most certainly drown in his self pity.

And that didn't seem like a very noble thing to be doing.

Isshin had been monitoring Ryuken's condition during his bed rest. Ryuken had never seen this man, who had prided himself on his ability to be light-hearted, be so nervous. Isshin can be serious and level headed, but he had never exactly known Isshin to worry about Ryuken's health.

"Your Blood pressure's leveling out now. it should be back to normal soon." Isshin said taking the blood pressure cuff off of Ryuken's arm.

"That's a good thing to know." Ryuken said.

Ryuken's blood pressure had been dropping and rising again like a yo yo, so Isshin continually gave him Medication to steady it out.

Ryuken looked down at his I.V and winced.

"Isshin, when can we take this I.V out?" Ryuken asked. Ryuken, despite pursuing a career in medicine, hated needles. Uryu ironically seemed to as well, for when Kanae took him to Isshin for his first shot cried and pulled away. All children do, Ryuken understood that but, Uryu seemed to really hate needles. or maybe Ryuken was just being sentimental, rare for him.

Isshin chuckled. "Soon, your still very drained of nutrients."

Ryuken sighed.

Isshin laughed a little cautiously and walked over to Ryuken and put his hand against his forehead.

"Still a little warm." Isshin said partly to himself and partly to Ryuken.

"Isshin, you don't have to walk on egg shells around me. I'm fine." Ryuken said out of the blue.

Isshin was taken aback,"I don't mean to walk on eggshells, I'm just…"Isshin sighed struggling to find the words.

"I know that you've all been scared for me. and I know that you blame yourself for all that's happened to Masaki and I." Ryuken decided to finally say, he had wanted to address this for a while.

"I-…I do feel very guilty at times, but could you blame me? Masaki was infected because she protected me and you were infected by being in contact with her. I feel very much that I wrecked you both." Isshin said honestly, feeling better that he had gotten this off of his chest.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way." Ryuken said.

"But, Isshin…Masaki and I were victims of circumstance not because you came into our lives. Life happens and we either cower and bow down, or we stand back up. That's what being a real man is about, being noble and accepting the things that happen with as much grace as you can muster. we both have sons now, sons that we need to set an example for. and I don't know about you but I fully plan on leading my son down the right path." Ryuken said looking Isshin in the eye silently letting him know that everything would be alright.

Isshin smiled his characteristic smile and Ryuken adjusted his glasses in a cool manner.

_"Everything is going to be fine….Everything is going to be fine." _Isshin thought to himself leaving Ryuken with his thoughts. a smirk stretched across Isshin's face.

"What?" Ryuken asked noticing the smirk.

Isshin shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing. Throught his all you've remained…." Isshin started before struggling to get his words.

"Calm? reasonable?" Ryuken asked.

Isshin shook his head, but then smiled.

"You've remained…'Ryuken'." Isshin said walking out of the room.

_**AN: Well, I'm officially back! It wasn't really a tragedy that I was gone though ha ha! but yeah, sorry for the short chapter! I just felt like I should end it there!:) Thank you so much for your support Stresses and thanks to all my readers! I love each and every one of you!:) God bless guys! please remember to read and review:) -Nessie910**_

_**P.S: Sorry for the late chapter! I went over my time limit!:(**_


	33. Innocence

_**AN: Hi guys! It's been a while since the last chapter! sorry about that! Tommorow's the first day of October yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! thanks Stresses for your reviews and thanks to all of my readers!:) and Thanks to Chilled Monkey!:) God bless all of you guys and your families!:) -Nessie910**_

_**Innocence**_

The Vandenreich fortress reeked of an eery silence, everything seemed to become even more cold and lifeless, stale and unmovable.

Juha had been sitting in his throne room for the majority of the time that Ryuken had been gone…and that had been at least two weeks ago. Haschwald had observed that his majesty continually looked as if he were contemplating something serious and couldn't make up his mind.

Haschwald's steps toward Juha's throne was the only sound to be heard, the echo's signified the emptiness that had completely devoured if not corrupted the entire palace.

"What is it Haschwald?" Juha said not bothering to look at Haschwald.

Haschwald paused. contemplating whether or not he should speak the words that had been in his mind for a long while.

He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Your Majesty…" He started bowing down on one knee.

"Ryuken Ishida is alive and well….he should regain his powers soon if his father performs that procedure. Did you not intend to kill him? why is he still walking through the streets of Karakura Town unscaved…does it not frighten you that he'll come back to defeat you?"

Juha was silent for a moment, before turning to face Haschwald.

"How out of character for you." Juha started.

"I figured if anyone knew what else I had done to him it would be you…" Juha stood walking towards Haschwald.

"Does _Heilige Opfer _mean anything to you?" Juha asked.

Haschwald immediately tensed and out of shock said.

"How long does he have?"

"18 years or so…just long enough for him to train that son of his." Juha stated.

"The poison will eat away at him slowly…he'll weaken a little each year, not enough that he'll suspect anything I presume. though, he is quite sharp." Juha continued.

Haschwald had never thought of doing such a thing, it was a brilliant plan….but….

"Haschwald you may go now. I need to rest before meeting with the sternritter again." Juha said.

Haschwald bowed his head and left.

All Haschwald thought while walking down the hall was…

"Ryuken Ishida….you were to be used the moment you were born…"

Ryuken was currently propped up in bed on his last week of bed rest, with Uryu carefully placed on his lap. Uryu was happily sucking on Ryuken's fingers at the moment. Ryuken was amazed at the innocence and purity that young children held.

"Uryu? promise me one thing?"Ryuken started.

"Never ever be corrupted by anything…just stay this way forever. and In return I promise you to never leave you. I may act like I don't care but I do, you'll eventually learn to see that though." Ryuken told Uryu.

"That's out of character for you." Kanae said walking towards the two men she loved the most in the world.

"Yeah, maybe the drugs Isshin's giving me are making me sappy." Ryuken answered.

"No, Ryuken you were in touch with your parental instincts." Kanae said.

"I know, I just want what's best for him, you know?" Ryuken asked.

Kanae nodded and kissed Uryu and Ryuken on the forehead.

"I promise to protect him Kanae…at all costs." Ryuken promised Kanae, love in his eyes.

_**AN: well sorry the chapter's so short guys! but I think that's a nice note to end the chapter on! ha ha! please remember to read and review! God bless guys! stay safe!:) -Nessie910**_


	34. A Prince's Tears

_**AN: Hi guys!:) this will be an emotional chapter and a long one, so I hope you enjoy! God bless guys!:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY TITE KUBO**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**A prince's tears**_

Ryuken awoke to find himself on the cold floor. he looked around searching for any hint of where he might be.

"Ah…you're finally awake."

Ryuken looked up to see his father hovering over him.

"So it's done then? my powers are back?" Ryuken asked.

Soken nodded stoically. "You should continue your training to sharpen your skills even more."

"No." Ryuken answered sharply.

Soken was taken aback by Ryuken's comments.

"I see no need to, as I will only use my powers when necessary. I only wanted them back so that I can protect my child when the time comes." Ryuken explained.

"Are you sure? being a quincy has been your life." Soken asked.

"Well, it's time that I start a new life outside of the quincy. when will I be able to go home? I need to talk to Kanae." Ryuken asked trying to get up.

Soken placed a hand on Ryuken's shoulder genty pushing him down.

"Have a little patience, it will be a few more hours until you can go home." Soken answered.

Ryuken sighed."I might as well get myself comfortable then."

_**At the Kurosaki Home**_

"Isshin! can you come here please?" Masaki asked.

Isshin came running down the stairs in his characteristic goofy run.

"What is it my quincy princess?" Isshin started before noticing the grim expression plastered across Masaki's face.

"What's wrong?" Isshin asked sitting in front of Masaki, and holding both of her small delicate hands.

"I'm just thinking of the future…and I worry for Ichigo and Uryu. Because of us they'll be targets. I want them to be safe and prepared but I can't stand the image of my baby or Uryu being in the line of fire." Masaki said.

"Shhh….they'll be fine. I have a feeling that they'll watch each others backs." Isshin said smiling.

Masaki grinned back, and kissed Isshin on the forehead.

_**Ryuken and Kanae's home**_

Ryuken and Kanae were sitting on their couch with Uryu resting on Kanae's lap.

"Kanae…I don't want Uryu to be an active quincy." Ryuken said straight out.

"Ryuken…he's your son, and I have a feeling that he'll be exactly like you…a passionate quincy with a yearning for justice. he just may grow to resent you." Kanae said.

"I love him so much that I don't care if he hates me. as long as he's safe." Ryuken said.

Kanae looked down at Uryu who was peacefully resting his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I never thought that I'd ever hear you talk about not being as active a quincy. but…I understand." Kanae said giving Ryuken a small smile.

Kanae leaned over and kissed Ryuken on the cheek.

Ryuken smiled."Thank you Kanae."

Ryuken reached down and passed Kanae a drink.

"Let's toast." Ryuken said.

Kanae and Ryuken toasted glasses.

"Here's to our family and always being together."

_9 years had passed since then._

_Ryuken had become a highly respected doctor and director of Karakura general hospital. he had strongly enforced his rule of Uryu not becoming an active quincy. Uryu, as Kanae had predicted, was the spitting image of his father. Uryu yearned to learn more about the mysterious ways of the quincy that his father seemed so against. he had his mother's quiet strength, and interest in sewing. Ryuken could tell though that Uryu was confused about his father's hesitation towards the quincy culture._

_When it came to school Uryu did very well, though he was too shy to make many friends. _

_Kanae was a stay at home mom who took great care of both Uryu and Ryuken. she would occasionally get paid to stitch something for one of the other moms in Uryu's grade, though she felt uncomfortable being paid at times._

_The Kurosaki's were also thriving, when Ichigo turned four Masaki and Isshin welcomed twins Yuzu and Karin. The clinic was thriving, and They were happy. Ichigo and Uryu seemed to share one major similarity: They were both mama's boys. Just the mentioning of the word Mom would send them into a fit of happiness. they loved their fathers as well, but they loved their moms._

_**June 17th.**_

The day had started out ordinarily enough. Masaki and Kanae both woke up and prepared breakfast.

_**Kanae and Ryuken's home**_

"Good morning sweetie-pie!" Kanae greeted as Uryu walked into the kitchen.

Uryu walked over to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Good morning mommy!" Uryu said.

"Are you ready for school?" Kanae asked.

"Yes, I have my backpack, my lunchbox, and my homework." Uryu answered.

"Good! do you have anything big happening today?"

"I have a test, but I did my flashcards and I think I'm ready." Uryu said excitedly.

"I think you're missing one thing though" Kanae said.

Uryu got panicked for a moment."What am I missing?"

Kanae kissed Uryu on the forehead."A kiss."

Uryu smiled, and a cute blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Have a wonderful day of school, and when you get home we're having our special dinner." Kanae told an excited Uryu.

"Will dad be home?" Uryu asked hopefully.

Ryuken had been sick and had warranted a two night stay in the hospital.

"I'm picking him up after I drop you off at school." Kanae reassured.

"Yay! I want to show him what I made in art class." Uryu said.

"I'm sure he'll love it sweetheart. now let's go, so that you're not late." Kanae said as she and Uryu walked to the car.

_**The Kurosaki Home**_

"Mommy! Mommy! are you going to pick me up from karate class today?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I am sweetheart." Masaki answered.

The years passed had only made Masaki more beautiful her hair was now long and beautiful, she had grown to be as beautiful a woman as everyone said she would be.

Ichigo smiled hugely."Thanks momma! I love you." Ichigo said running over to hug his mom.

"Well, what do we have going on here?" Isshin said playfully.

"Good morning dear" Masaki said.

"Morning dad!" Ichigo said running then to Isshin for a hug.

Isshin hugged back."Good Morning Ichigo."

"Ichigo can you go get your backpack while I talk to daddy?" Masaki asked sweetly.

"Ok!" Ichigo said running towards his room.

"Are you girls still sleeping Isshin?" Masaki asked.

"They're sleeping like babies." Isshin said.

"Good." Masaki started before becoming serious."Is Ryuken alright?"

"I actually just got off the phone with him, he's leaving the hospital today." Isshin answered.

"Thank goodness!" Masaki said.

Isshin smiled and nodded as well. He himself was also very relieved to hear that his friend was alright.

Kanae was driving Ryuken home from the hospital. she tried to avoid the bumps so that Ryuken wouldn't become nauseous.

"How are you doing so far dear?" Kanae asked.

"So far so good." Ryuken said.

They had lowered the passengers seat so that Ryuken was laying flat.

"What do you think it was?" Kanae asked.

"I would like to say that it's just a bug, but, I really don't know. I'm going to keep my eyes peeled." Ryuken answered.

"What were your symptoms?" Kanae asked pulling into the driveway.

"Nausea, vomiting, the chills." Ryuken said as Kanae carefully helped him up and led him inside the house.

"That sounds pretty normal, but when you spiked that 104 degree fever I was very scared. you'd think that I would be used to it." Kanae said remembering the times that she had been ill. she was naturally inclined to illness so she was used to it.

Kanae laid Ryuken on the couch, and propped a pillow behind his head gently, then sat down beside him.

"Uryu was so excited to hear that you'd be home tonight. he's missed you." Kanae said.

Ryuken chuckled."How have you both managed without me?"

Kanae smiled."Fine. Uryu has become a great little sewer, he's a natural really."

"I think it's genetic, with a mother like you who's such an amazing sewer and is so crafty." Ryuken said.

"Thank you. he also kept asking me about you. I think that every child needs to know that their parents are alright."

Kanae and Ryuken sat there in a beautiful, understanding silence.

_**6:45pm**_

Night was calling and the Ishida and Kurosaki families found themeselves at home.

Masaki had just arrived at Ichigo's karate school.

Kanae and Ryuken had just sat down with Uryu between them talking away freely.

While Isshin was at home with Yuzu and Karin.

There was a warm feeling that night, a vivacious love that seemed to only grow throughout the night.

They were all well.

_**7:00pm**_

Masaki stood in the doorway of Ichigo's classroom, the fading sun's golden light enveloped around her. her smile as effortless as it ever had been, Ichigo's tears immediately ceased to fall when he saw her.

He ran to her with complete abandon, a sparkle in his eye.

"Hi Ichigo! are you ready to go home?" Masaki asked

Ichigo nodded his head and walked outside with his dear mother.

_**7:15pm**_

"Mommy that was the most delicious dinner you've ever made!" Uryu stated in an excited voice.

"Thank you sweetheart! can you bring your dish in the kitchen for me?" Kanae asked her son.

Uryu nodded and smiled at her, he placed his dish in the sink.

Ryuken carefully stood up and walked into the kitchen, he too then placed his dish in the sink.

"Kanae?" Ryuken asked.

"Yes?" Kanae answered looking at him confused.

_**7:20pm**_

"Of course you can hold my hand sweetheart." Masaki answered Ichigo.

The mother and son walked along the sidewalk, trying to avoid careless drivers like the one they had just encountered.

It had started to rain lightly, Ichigo simply held his mother's hand tightly.

_**7:25**_

"I love you." Ryuken said.

Kanae was taken aback for a moment."I know. I love you as well. what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…wanted you to know." Ryuken said.

Kanae simply smiled, a smile that caused tears to come to her large doe eyes.

"And thank you. I don't think I say that enough. and I just want you to know." Ryuken finished.

Kanae and Ryuken kissed.

A kiss that symbolized all the years they had been together.

Years of love and triumph.

Uryu, who was sitting on the couch, smiled. he was happy that his parents love for one another was just as strong as it always had been.

"I'll be in our room, I have something important to tell you." Ryuken said.

"Ok." Kanae answered as she watched Ryuken go into the living room kiss Uryu on the forehead before heading to their bedroom.

Kanae smiled.

_**7:35pm**_

Ichigo's eyes focused on the figure near the water.

_"What is she doing there?"_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo went with his first instinct and ran.

"ICHIGO!" Masaki screamed. she ran after Ichigo towards the impending danger.

_**7:35pm**_

Kanae had just entered the bedroom that she and Ryuken shared when she noticed the grim expression on Ryuken's face.

Kanae sat down next to Ryuken and wrapped her arm around him.

"What's wrong?" Kanae asked.

"Kanae…I've been Pois-" Ryuken started before…

_**7:36pm**_

Simultaneously two angels fell….

Both to never awake again.

They would never see Masaki's smile again.

Or Kanae's beautiful doe eyes..or her heartfelt advice.

The sun had set and taken two angels with it.

_**18 years later **_

Isshin had received a call from Uryu, asking him to come see his father at their house. Isshin was surprised that Uryu was the one to call considering that Ryuken had always called him himself.

But Isshin still came none the less. walking up to the door Isshin noticed the note that was plastered on the front of the door, it read:

_Please knock, do not ring the doorbell._

_Thank you._

So Isshin knocked and only waited about 30 seconds before Uryu answered the door. Uryu looked antsy, and concerned.

Emotions that were rare for Uryu.

"Come in." Uryu said motioning for Isshin to come inside.

Isshin walked inside and found that nothing had changed in this house.

The only thing missing was a mother's touch.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Uryu asked.

"No, but thank you for the offer. I'm more curious as to why you and your father asked me to come here." Isshin said.

"Follow me." Uryu said a melancholy expression on his face.

He lead Isshin up to the door of his parents room.

He slowly opened the door and walked inside.

Isshin was frozen at the doorway.

Ryuken looked horrible. his cheeks were gaunt and he looked like he had lost a few pounds. the dark circles under his eyes ominously looked at Isshin.

"Come here Iss-" Ryuken started before erupting into a fit of coughs that wracked his whole body.

When the coughs calmed down Ryuken laid back against the mountain of pillows behind him.

Uryu placed a thick blanket over his father, who had begun shaking with shivers.

"He's been like this for the past week….He told me that he's been poisoned by some Juha Bach, who is that?" Uryu asked concern filling his voice.

"He's a quincy who stole your father's powers and life force." Isshin said walking towards Ryuken and then placing a hand on his forehead.

Ryuken half moaned half sighed.

"You're burning up." Isshin said alarmed.

"I'm freezing…Uryu can you please pass me my water?" Ryuken asked.

Uryu nodded and supported his father's head while he drank from the straw.

Uryu then sat next to his ailing father.

"Uryu, the past few years have been tense for the both of you correct?"

Uryu nodded.

"What's changed?" Isshin asked.

"My father explained it all to me. everything except the Juha Bach part. I understand, and I've loved him the whole time…I just didn't understand." Uryu explained.

Isshin nodded.

_"So he finally broke down." _Isshin thought.

"I'm going to call Ichigo and let him and my girls know where I am. I'll be in the living room. Your father needs his rest." Isshin said.

Uryu nodded and watched Ryuken just like he had been doing for the last few hours.

Isshin sat in the living room and thought for a long while.

_"It looks like your child, your heart and soul is back by your side Ryuken, and watching over you." _

_**AN: That was an emotional chapter! I actually got choked up writing Masaki and Kanae's death! God Bless guys!:) have a blessed friday and weekend!:) and thank you Stresses for your support!:)**_

_**P.S: by "present day" I mean at the beginning of the Blood war arc:)**_


End file.
